Imperial Memories
by Sylista
Summary: Luke, Han, and Leia are sent on a mission to find a hidden imperial base. But what happens when a revelation brings to lite secret imperial experiments, one Luke already knows? Summary stinks. Give it a shot and see what you think! T for mild violence.
1. Prologue

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

* * *

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

_Note: This fan fic is loosely based on the Star Wars Universe until much later in the story _

* * *

Prologue:

Surprise Encounter

The forest is silent around them, the utter silence overtaking everything in the aftermath of the crash. Further up the hillside behind them and through the trees Leia can see the drifting smoke from the wreckage of what used to be their ship, the smoke almost invisible against the stark white backdrop. The mountains all around them and the forests are covered in thick blankets of snow. Behind her she can hear Han grumbling something as he approaches camp, dropping two packs off near a small fire.

"That's the last of it. Couldn't get anything else. It's all scragged." Leia nods, brushing off the snow before seating herself on a nearby log. Han seats himself beside her, though not as noiselessly as she had. He is about to say something when he sees her attention is elsewhere. Han follows her gaze.

"How long has he been like that?" Han asks quietly. Leia glances down at the chrono on her wrist.

"About ten minutes."

"What's he looking for anyway?" Leia shrugs, her gaze going back to her brother.

* * *

Luke stands near a tree, eyes closed, his face tilted up toward the snow-laden boughs overhead. The waning sunlight from the trees plays with the shadows on the forest floor, making it seem like he's moving though he is not as they play over his body. Only when up close can you see him breathing, even then it is barely visible.

His black clothing seems to make him blend in with the numerous shadows stretching through the woods as the sun begins its descent. His entire outfit is black, casual yet battle ready. His black cloak hangs loosely over his tall, lean form, the ends trailing almost to the ground, shrouding his body. His cowl is thrown back, revealing sandy blond hair.

Behind him Han and Leia continue to study him, sitting on the fallen log near the small fire. Leia starts to scan the woods around them, glancing around idly while Han stares at Luke, his back to them, doubt and slight worry creasing Han's features.

Han's dark brown hair is in disarray, which isn't really out of the ordinary, his brown eyes making him appear quite older than he is. He sits uneasily on the fallen log, his legs twitching slightly as he waits impatiently for he doesn't even know what.

Black leather boots tap constantly against the moss covered ground, his black pants and white shirt seeming almost business like if it weren't for the light brown vest and bright red stripes down the outside of his pant legs. A black jacket finishes the look, the multiple pockets filled with heaven only knows what.

Leia scans the woods, long slim fingers toying with her long brown hair falling almost down to her waist, woven into a tightly woven braid. Unlike her companions, her clothing is a more elegant. A long white dress, belted at the waist with a wide gold band of cloth, does nothing to conceal her thin figure. Earrings dangle from her ears as she swings her head slowly in circles, continually scanning the forest around them. Her feet, instead of boots, are barely protected by sandals, the thin straps crossing up over her ankles and up her calf a ways.

* * *

Thinking of something funny Leia smiles, leaning over and capturing her companion's attention.

"It's almost like being on Endor except during the winter." She murmurs. Han chuckles, gesturing to Luke.

"Yeah, the kid is still acting weird. At least he's not disappearing on us." Leia laughs slightly, then suddenly stops as Luke moves, shifting slightly on his feet.

"I do not act weird." He states somewhat indignantly. Leia chuckles as Han leans back on the log, grinning that rather cocky looking smile.

"Sure kid." Luke sighs, shaking his head slightly before returning to stand near them. Both his companions look up at him, expectant. Luke stands over them a moment, Leia staring right back.

"What did you find?" She says quietly. Han glances between them but remains silent. He had long ago learned that some things between Luke and Leia were better left unexplained.

"I don't know." Leia frowns, her brow knitting slightly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Luke shrugs, a small gesture.

"That's just it. I don't know." He says quietly, Han and Leia not missing the fact that his hand strays to his side, touching the silver pommel attached to his waist. "I'm going to go scope it out. You two stay here." Han glances at Leia beside him.

"We should all go." He says.

"No, you two remain here. You're too well known." Han raises one eyebrow.

"And you're not?" Luke chuckles slightly.

"Make camp and stay here until I come back. And keep your blaster handy. If something happens, you know what to do." Han scowls slightly at Luke's back as he easily disappears into the brush. The two stare after him a long moment before Leia chuckles.

"Never mind. It's exactly like Endor." She comments dryly, earning a chuckle from Han.

* * *

The late afternoon silence of the forest around me embraces me, cocooning me from the world. Here and only here can I truly be myself.

The only sound to break the silence is the varying hum of my lightsaber's blade at it cuts smoothly through the air in a never ending pattern of parries and thrusts and the crunch of snow beneath my boots as I move, stepping lightly as if dancing around the clearing.

My horse Nakita and her companion are tied to a tree nearby, munching away happily at what grass the can find at their feet and off of the nearby branches. My packs, enough supplies to last a few days plus a tent and other various necessities, are sitting on the ground nearby, along with my mounts saddle and tack.

I sense the man through the Force long before I see him, and judging by his direction he knows where I am. Through the force I can feel him searching for me and I shut down my mind, raising the barriers on my mind almost by instinct now. Already I am weary. For the ten years I have lived on this backwater planet, I had yet to encounter another Jedi.

Shutting of my lightsaber with a quick flick of my wrist, I clip it to it's place on my belt, tucked back far enough into my jacket so no one can see it but I still have easy access to it.

Knowing that he knows I am here I ignoring the fact that he is getting closer and turn, beginning to adjust the saddle on my mount. The mare goes still beneath my hand, eager to get moving as if sensing what approaches.

I am kneeling beside my mount, adjust the belly strap tighter when I hear the crunch of snow across the clearing. Though I can't see him, through the Force I sense his mild surprise when he sees me, then an overwhelming sense of relief from him. I frown slightly as I slide the leather strap into place, the frown only lasting a moment before he speaks.

"Excuse me?" I rise to my feet quickly, peering at him over Nakita's back. When his blue eyes meet mine, I do not have to fake my surprise.

I stare at the sandy haired man before me, completely taken aback. I stare at him, amazed at such a young looking face staring back at me.

His voice is deeper than I had expected, and seeing him sends my mind into a blank. I stare at him and he stares back at me, shifting uncomfortably under my gaze.

"I was wondering if I could get your help. Our ship crashed not far from here and we need some help." Coming out of my daze I look around, not sensing anyone else in the area.

"We?" He starts slightly at my voice then nods, it taking him a second to catch his mistake.

"I have two companions. I left them back at camp." I study him, searching for any hidden truths in his voice. Finding none I hesitate a second, an odd, overwhelming foreboding coming over me.

Our eyes meet a brief moment before he looks away and an image suddenly flashes into my mind. Shocked that such a long lost memory would surface so suddenly I push it away.

"Where are they?" I ask, my voice sounding a bit harsher then I intended.

"About a click away in that direction." He replies after a brief hesitation. I look up long enough to note the direction, figuring that his friends are right at the base of the foothills. Glancing up at the sky I think a moment before turning back to my horse.

"If we get going now, we can get them and bring them to my home just after nightfall. I'll take you to the nearest town in the morning. Let's get going." He nods, not arguing and waiting as I finish with the horses, remaining cautiously on the other end of the clearing.

As I lead the horses toward him I toss him the reins of the pack horse. Somewhat startled, he catches them, staring in curiosity at the docile creature before following my lead.

* * *

Something nags at my mind as I watch him, slightly ahead of me as he leads the way, and it takes me a moment to realize what it is. As we walk past the occasional blackberry bush or holly, he does not react as the brambles and thorns scrape his right hand or catch on his sleeve.

As we walk the breeze brushes us, bringing with it the scent of moist earth and trees, and an underlying hint of snow. His black cloak billows out occasionally from the wind, and as it does I catch sight of it. Clipped to his belt, nearly in the middle of his back, is a lightsaber.

Without thinking I touch mine, my hand sliding down the pommel slowly. The warm metal is reassuring to me, but still it is a bit unnerving for me to see someone else wearing one. It has been years since I have.

Soon I can hear voices and occasional laughter and the man in front of me shakes his head slightly and I catch sight of a smile. Curious, I stop beside him as we arrive at the campsite.

A man and woman are sitting side by side on a log, huddled before a small fire. They both look up when they hear us and the man is instantly on his guard when he sees me.

"You never said it was a woman." He comments uneasily. I glance at the man then at the one beside me. He shoots the other a glare, silencing him.

"If we leave now, we can reach my home just after nightfall. If you wish to go, I suggest we go now." I say, repeating my words from earlier. The woman rises, limping slightly as she comes around the fire to stand before me. She extends her hand.

"My name is Leia." I stare at her a second then slowly shake it. As my skin touches hers I feel a jolt though the force and I blink several times, staring at her anew. Her blue eyes watch me, calculating. I release her hand, and I know she felt the same. Not going unnoticed she simply smiles at me, then turns to her companion. "This is Han." He nods gruffly, making no move to shake hands. "And my brother Luke."

"I am Samantha. We should get moving." I say as I turn away, leading my horse and the pack horse a ways away until they are ready to leave.

It only takes a minute, Han making sure the fire is out and the three collecting their things, which isn't much. Leia injured her leg during their ship's crashing further back in the mountains and hence why they are lost in the woods so I allow to ride on my mount, leading the horse as I walk beside it. Her two male companions remain behind me, Luke again leading the horse as Han walks beside him. The two talk quietly to each other, leaving me and Leia in silence, though I can feel their gazes upon me.

"So Samantha, what's your last name?" Leia asks, leaning forward slightly in the saddle. I do not glance up from the path before me, barely an animal path. I remain silent and Leia only smiles a little. "How long have you lived here?"

"About ten years. I fled from the Empire when they destroyed my home." I say, not looking back at her, keeping my tone flat and hoping she catches the hint. She doesn't.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The genuine sorrow in her voice startles me and I look up. Her eyes are sad as she studies me. "I lost my home to the Empire too." I look away, not liking the idea of her feeling to sentimental toward me. "So where did you live before that?"

I debate whether to actually tell her, the silence stretching on. She leans back in the saddle slightly, gripping the saddle horn and glancing down at me, apparently expecting an answer. Behind her innocent gaze I can tell she's calculating, sizing me up.

"Tantooine." She smiles widely as I answer, though I practically grind my teeth in frustration. I am seriously beginning to question my logic when I agreed to help them. Behind her I hear the two men stop talking, their attention now focused on me.

"Luke used to live on Tantooine. Where did you live there?" I feel a tingling at the back of my neck and drop my shields, allowing my mind to stretch out, past our little group and out into the surrounding woods. Behind me I sense the instant shock and weariness of Luke's mind behind me.

"Mos Eisley." I answer off handedly, so focused on the forest around us I hardly think of what I'm answering. I can feel the source of the warning in my mind and inwardly I curse in three languages.

At this Leia glances back at her companions, a ripple through the Force the only warning before I hear it. I turn swiftly, dropping the reins and drop into a crouch, my hand sliding into my coat and grasping my lightsaber.

* * *

Luke and Han stare at me in shock, not even having time to duck before I leap over them, using the Force to propel my self high into the air to land behind them.

"Go!" They stare at me in shock a moment then Han runs forward, grabbing Nakita's reins as he passes and pulling the two horses hurriedly away, Luke pausing to look back at me. "Now!" I yell at him. He nods, about to turn when the creature suddenly drops down from the trees above us.

Snow rains down from the trees overhead as the large creature lands on all fours before me. The creature's hide is covered in thick green and blue scales, covering its entire body except it's throat and belly. The skin there is leathery and thick. Long slim legs are tipped with wicked looking black claws, retractable like a cats. A short, thick neck ends in a cat's head, large gold eyes glaring at me with blood lust. Unlike it's neck, it's tail is long, curling down around it's hind legs. Though it may be long and look thin, I had seen that tail break the legs of a horse in one swing. Unfortunately, I was on the horse at the time.

I watch it watching me, not daring to take my eyes off it as it looks for an opening to attack. Without any warning it leaps at me and I grind my teeth, knowing that Luke is still watching from the trees nearby. Not having any choice I draw my lightsaber, its appearance announced by the snap hiss of it's blade coming to life in my hand. The dark silver blade bounces off the cat like creature's hide harmlessly as it leaps at me. I leap back, putting space between us once more and risking a glance at Luke.

His eyes are locked on my blade and he stares at it.

"Luke, go!" I yell. Realizing my mistake I turn back but too late. The cat is atop me in an instant, my blade flying from my hand. I swiftly grab the creature's neck, using all my strength to keep it's teeth from my throat, twisting my body from side to side in the snow as I dodge it's claws.

One foot hits my side, it's talons digging in deep and I flinch, my hands loosening on its neck as pain rips through me.

Suddenly a bright blue blade slams into it's side, just below the edge of it's scales and sinking deep into it's leathery hide. The creature screams, trying to move away but I tighten my grip, anchoring it to me as the blade continues to sink deeper. It suddenly convulses, collapsing atop me abruptly, its last breath rattling out of it's chest. The sound of the lightsaber dying leaves the clearing in silence.

* * *

Carefully I push the creature off me, Luke helping to heft the weight off of me. I press one hand to my side to press against the wound, rolling onto my side slightly as I fight to breath through the pain. Luke kneels over me a moment, then his hand presses atop mine, his other returning his lightsaber to its place.

"Easy. Try not to move to fast. You're losing blood quickly." He says, his voice calm and level. I shrug him off, sitting up slowly. Both our gazes turn to my lightsaber lying a short distance away and he rises, retrieving it for me. As I slowly clip it back onto it's place he stands, extending his hand out to me.

"Can you get up?" I nod, avoiding looking at him.

"I can, just give me a minute." He nods, turning and backing away as Han, Leia, and the horses come back.

"Luke is...what in the hells is that thing?" He exclaims, pointing at it. I chuckle.

"It's called a Talar." Han looks at me, confused. "Think of it as the biggest predator in these woods." He nods, accepting the simple explanation. He kneels down beside Luke, examining the blood running through my fingers.

"Do you have any medical supplies?" He asks. I nod.

"In my pack but forget those. We're almost to my house." They both back away as I rise, focusing my will on the wound, channeling a small thread of the force through the flesh to bind it together, though it will need stitches later. Han and Luke retrieve the reins to the horses, following close behind me.

* * *

The pain in my side is throbbing by the time we reach the house. A light snow is starting to fall in the darkness, the sun having set a short time ago. Han helps Leia down, and after my direction they lead the horses into the barn.

"Leave them there. I'll take care of them in a minute." I call to them, unlocking the door and leading Leia inside.

Han, unsure of what he is doing, ties the reins around a post in the barn, making sure the horse is within reach of a nearby pile of hay. Luke does the same, seeming thoughtful.

"So, do you know her kid?" Han asks idly. Luke shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. She does seem familiar, but it's been a long time." Han pats the horses neck, gesturing toward the barn doors.

"Well, time to go find out for sure. If she is who she says she is, than we might be able to use this place as a base for what we're really here for." Luke shrugs, not answering as he leads Han from the barn.

Inside they find Leia seated on a long, very comfortable looking couch, a fireplace blazing near her. She sets her cup down, whatever is inside is steaming.

"Where is she?" Luke asks as Han sits beside Leia, stretching his legs out with a relieved sigh.

I hear Luke and Han come in, their quiet conversation in the living room reaching me in the kitchen. I lean over the kitchen counter, my legs trembling. The wound in my side burns horribly and I glare at the pill bottle in my hands, wishing the pain killers would hurry up and kick in.

The kitchen door closing softly alerts me and I look up to see Luke studying me from across the room.

"Does it hurt that bad?" He asks as he crosses the kitchen toward me. I simply stare at him a long moment then resign myself to nodding. He comes up to my side, staring at me a moment. "You look like you're about to pass out. Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine." I insist, practically growling it though both of us knowing that it is a lie. After a moment I hear the sound of one of my dining chairs scrapping across the wood floor and look up.

Luke is pulling out a chair for me, staring at me pointedly.

Somehow knowing that he wasn't going to let up I straighten slowly, turning to the chair. As I do my side pulls painfully and my head swims, my vision going dark.

My eyes fly open when I feel strong arms around me and I look up. Luke's face is close to mine and he studies me carefully. One arm circles my waist, the other behind my shoulders, my head resting against his arm. He is kneeling on the floor and suddenly I can feel the cold wood beneath me through my pant legs. Beside us the chair is on it's side.

I stare at him, trying to collect my wits. The kitchen door behind us opens and Han pauses, staring at us in surprise. Han chuckles, a cocky half grin spreading across his face. Luke glares at him, lifting me to my feet.

"She fainted." Han raises one eyebrow, studying me. Glancing at the dark window near my I can see my reflection in the window. My face is pale, much paler than usual.

"You don't look so well kid." He says, stopping beside us. "Maybe you should go lie down or something." I shrug away from Luke.

"I have to go stable the horses." I say, trying to divert their attention. Han studies me.

"Mind if I ask why you're being so hospitable to complete strangers?" I walk, somewhat unsteadily, toward the doorway. Despite the availability of modern technology, my home is more old fashioned, less the more modern day equipment that most homes in the system have. This, I notice, is not lost on Luke or Han.

"You're not strangers." I say. Behind me Han and Luke share a glance.

"And what makes you say that?" Han asks, sounding somewhat guarded. I smile at him over my shoulder.

"You are Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon, General Solo during the battle of Endor. The woman in the living room is Leia Organa Solo, your wife and leader of the Rebel Resistance to the Empire during the war and is now the leader of the New Republic. And you..." I say, throwing a glance at Luke. "...are Luke Skywalker, leader of the Jedi academy on Yavin 4 and the one and only remaining Jedi master."

Han stares at me in complete shock for a full minute, and I can see in his eyes his mind is trying to absorb all the information I just spilled. After a moment he suddenly glares at me, a hand slipping to his blaster.

"And just how exactly would you know about all that?" He says guardedly, eyes narrowed. Luke replies for me, never looking away from me.

"Please. You three are the most widely known people in the galaxy. And you gave me your first names." I state. Han continues to glare.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He remarks. Luke simply stares at me.

"She is a Jedi too."

* * *

Hope you like so far. I know the whole switching points of view are confusing but i'm trying to tell the story from Samantha's point of view without leaving out key events or details. If anyone has any suggestions, i'm open to them! 


	2. History

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

* * *

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One:

History

I sit at my desk, pen scratching across paper systematically, the only sound in the quiet room. The digital clock near me reads almost one in the morning and yet still I am awake. Though as tired as I may be, the pain in my side refuses to allow me rest, or to even lie flat for that matter.

* * *

I hunch forward over my desk, the one and only light on in the room sits a mere foot from me, it's pale light barely reaching the corners of my bedroom.

All around me the house is silent. I had shown my guests to their own rooms, the large house providing for just this sort of occasion. I had chosen the house for that matter, though at the time I had no idea what had possessed me to choose this one. Though now it proves useful. Fate is funny that way I suppose.

I pause in my writing, carefully sitting back and allowing myself to release my consciousness into the force, allowing it to pull my mind where ever it deemed.

I am immediately aware of the entire house and every life for in it from my guests down the hall to the small field mouse sneaking cheese from the small cube I leave in the corner of my kitchen closet for it. We are companion of sorts. I leave the cheese for it every night and it stays in the closet. I smile slightly. Jedi I may be, but I am still a woman.

One deeply afraid of mice.

Movement outside my door draws my attention and instantly I know it is Luke. I sigh, leaning forward again.

"You can come in Luke." I say softly, knowing fully well that he can hear me. The door creaks open a crack, then Luke slips in, shutting it behind him slowly.

"I saw your light on and thought I would come see if you are all right." He says, somewhat meekly. I hide my smile by lowering my head to focus on the paper before me.

"I'm fine." He stays across the room from me, hesitant to approach. Finally I sit up as well as I can, gesturing to the chair near me. He takes it, sitting unusually rigid, as if ready to bolt at any time. "What's on your mind Luke?" I ask.

"Nothing." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You wouldn't be awake at one in the morning and in my room if it were nothing." He smiles at me, a slight, sheepish smile.

"You're right." I set my pen down, not turning to him but looking at him, my long, straight hair falling over a shoulder. Another reason I hide. Any other person would be frightened by my hair. Instead of any usual color, my hair is ghostly white. Another side effect of the Empire's effect on my life. This does not seem to phase Luke though. No surprise really, after all he's seen. I wait for him to speak. "I was just wondering..." He glances at me. "...about..." I smile slightly.

"You're wondering about me, aren't you?" He nods, looking me in the eye for the first time all night. I meet his gaze a moment, then look away, picking up my pen. "Yes, it's me. I am the Samantha from Mos Eisley that you remember, in a way." He doesn't relax at my admonition, as I would have hoped.

"What happened to you? You're hair..."

"A little side effect of the Empire." I say, unable to contain the bitterness out of my voice.

"What did they do to you?" He says, his voice almost a whisper. I set my pen down, slowly this time.

"When they came for us, back in Mos Eisley, we were immediately separated. My father and brother, I later found out, were sent to the spice mines on Kessel. My mother and sister simply disappeared. I never knew what happened to them. I was taken to the capitol. They had a Jedi among them and he picked me out for what I was. Considering my age and lack of training they started running tests on me. I never found out why. Something about my blood interested them a lot though." I pause. Luke is staring at me intently. "It went on for years. Once I reached the age where my abilities fully matured, they began training me the way they saw fit." I say, picking up my pen again and hoping that Luke takes the hint. He does, sitting back in his chair.

"Uncle Owen told me simply that that's what happens when people meddle in outside affairs. Shortly after that he started me working on the moisture farm and it took me a long time to get out of there."

"What got you out?" I ask.

"Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were killed by imperial troops." He says quietly. He sees me staring at him and smiles slightly. "It's a really long story after that." I nod, taking the hint as he had done. "So, I see that you've been training on your own somewhat." I frown, following his gaze to my lightsaber on my desk beside me. I nod. 

"I use what the empire taught me as well as some things I've picked up on my own." He is quiet for a time, leaning back into his chair and staring at the wall. I retrieve my pen and continue writing.

* * *

"It must have been hard." He says quietly over the sound of pen on paper. I pause, turning my head just enough to look at him. He does not look my way as he continues. "Spending all those years alone."

I don't reply, though I don't go back to writing either. His blue gaze slides to me and I feel a piece of my heart long locked away respond. I look away.

"I survived, as I always do. I have one friend here though, a companion. She is the only one who knows who and what I am." I do not glance up as I lean back in my chair. I am aware of Luke's gaze sliding down my body briefly but I ignore it. Despite the chill in the room I am wearing a pair of form fitting shorts, accenting the pale skin of my legs before they disappear under the desk. My top is a simple black spaghetti strap, outlining my profile even in the partial darkness of the room. My hair is loose, hanging down my back and over the back of the chair. His gaze rests on my side a moment, the bandages beneath clearly outlined by my shirt.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks quietly. I sigh.

"Wounds inflicted by a Talar tend to take longer to heal then regular wounds. Even being Jedi I can't make it heal faster."

"Want me to try?" He says, his hand reaching out toward my side. I slide away quickly, his fingers barely missing my side.

"Don't touch me." He looks up quickly at me and I swiftly look away. His hand slides back to rest in his lap.

"You never really were a touch kind of person back then." I sigh and rise, sliding my chair back. Luke stays where he is, watching me. I can feel his gaze on my body as I move toward the window. I stare out into the inky blackness, all to aware of the man staring at my back.

"It never would have worked Luke.'" I say quietly. He rises from his chair slowly. I do not move as he comes up behind me. He does not touch me, but I can feel the heat of his body radiating off of him.

"You never gave us a chance." He says quietly. I glance at him over my shoulder. "Why didn't you?" I sigh.

"Even back then I knew what you were. I knew the paths that you would be forced to take. And I knew I could not walk them with you." I say quietly. I look back out at the darkness. "The path of Jedi is a solitary one. I learned that long ago."

"It doesn't have to be." He says quietly. "I have started a school for Jedi students. You can become an instructor there." I laugh with no humor.

"No. I cannot. I know nothing." Luke takes a small step closer.

"You could teach what the Empire taught you. Use their knowledge against them." I round on him, our faces just inches apart.

"I would never, ever wish the knowledge I hold on any other living being in the entire universe. What they taught me stays with me and will follow me to my grave." I say quietly but harshly. Luke stares at me a long second.

"What did they do to you?" He whispers quietly. I do not reply, I simply meet his gaze without flinching. After a long moment I sigh.

"It's getting early. You should get back to bed." He stares at me as I walk past him. He suddenly turns, catching my hand.

"Samantha, wait..." His voice dies as he gets a firm grip on my hand and instantly it as if an electrical shock arches through us both. Luke gasps, his eyes bulging wide and I hurriedly jerk my hand away. He crumples to his knees on the floor, clutching his arms to himself as I step back. I clench my hands into fists. Every fiber of my being demands that I drop to my knees beside him and as he looks up at me I can't resist the urge. I drop to my knees beside him, making sure not to make contact with his skin as I touch his shoulder.

"Kid!" I jump to my feet and turn as Han bursts into the room.

"What are you doing up?" I demand, a bit more harsh then I intended. Han kneels beside Luke, his hand curled around the handle of a blaster.

"What did you do to him?"

"Han, wait..." Luke manages. Using the distraction I turn, disappearing from the room silently.

* * *

I slip from the house easily, hearing the sound of Han and now Leia talking to Luke through my open bedroom window as I stand near the tree line. The voices disappear and I inhale deeply, shivering only slightly as the cold night air embraces me.

Being so close, being touched, had shaken me more than I had thought it possibly could in my forced isolation. _Of all the people, why him?_ I wonder as I disappear into the darkness of the forest behind me.

* * *

Dawn comes and finds me in my kitchen. I had slipped into the house just before sunrise and had dressed quickly before heading down stairs. I hear the guests stirring long before I see any of them. No surprising it is Leia. She takes the offered cup and sips it lightly before reaching for the sugar container nearby.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, pushing the sugar container closer to her. I notice she is staring at my hands. I wear a pair of gloves, the kind with no fingers on them, the black cloth covering my wrists and part of my hand. Our hands get close and she suddenly jerks away. I hesitate before returning my hand to grip the skillet on the stove.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly, pouring sugar into her mug. I shrug.

"I should be sorry. I have gone a long time since I've spent any amount of time with someone else." We both look up as Han comes in, trailed closely by Luke. Han studies me intensely, Luke barely looking up. He seems a bit paler this morning as he and the others sit around the small dining room table nearby. I dish out the eggs and ham from the skillet onto three plates and set them before the three at the table. They all lean back slightly as I set the plates before them and I notice that they watch Luke as I lean over his shoulder to set his plate down. He leans back, his gaze fixed on my face.

"Did you even sleep last night?" I pause, still leaning over his shoulder.

"No."

"Maybe you should..."

"I'm heading outside to get more firewood. Help yourself to what ever you need in the kitchen." I break in, heading out the door.

* * *

Outside I glance back at the house, noticing that Luke shifts his chair slightly so he can see the woodpile near the edge of the house. I look away before he notices that I saw him and trudge the cold toward the wood pile.

The wound in my side is aching horribly by the time I get to the woodpile, coupled with exhaustion I suddenly find it hard to stand upright. I lean forward, hands resting against the stacked logs as I try to shake off the dizziness.

"Easy, I got you." I start, looking up into a pair of gold eyes and a mass of black hair. The back door to the house suddenly opens and I hear someone calling my name. My savior growls slightly, and I can feel her sliding me down her body so I sit on the snow. Darkness threatens my vision and I sway, my shoulder finding a warm leg.

"Samantha!"

"Who are you?" I hear the conversation dimly, as if from a distance.

"We're friends."

"I've never seen you before." The words are practically growled out. I somehow slip off my glove and reach up, capturing the hand of the one standing above me. I feel her instantly go still and nothing moves for a long moment, then my friend straightens.

"Sorry about that Skywalker. I didn't realize that was you." Comes the female voice as I feel her kneel down beside me.

"Who are you?" I hear Han's voice demand. My friend ignores him, bending down beside me and gripping my face in both her hands. I stare up at her a long moment, linking my mind to hers. She curses slightly, helping me to my feet.

"She is my friend I told you about last night." I tell Luke, meeting his gaze a brief moment.

"Han, Leia, Luke, I want you to meet Komiak."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Any and all suggestions welcome! 


	3. Horseplay

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

* * *

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two:

Horse Play

Luke moves as if to help Komiak but hesitates just as Komiak growls. Han and Leia share a glance at a grown human woman growling like an animal but say nothing as Luke retreats. Komiak hoists me to my feet, ignoring my grunt of pain. They proceed us back into the house, holding the door open as we all head inside.Once in the living room I release Komiak's shoulder and try to walk. She catches me, lowering me onto the couch. Han, Leia, and Luke all take a seat on the couch near us and watch as I lay back on the couch, Komiak kneeling between my legs and pulling up my shirt. I grab the hem, pulling it back down and glaring at her. She scowls. 

"What?"

"Not in front of them." She glances back over her shoulder then nods.

"Fine. Where? Upstairs?" I shake my head.

"The barn." She stares at me a second, slightly confused, then nods slowly, rising.

"Maybe you should go upstairs. It might be more comfortable and warmer." Leia suggests. I shake my head, using Komiak's arm to pull myself to my feet.

"No." I stare firmly. Leia seems slightly taken aback and Komiak smiles reassuringly.

"Healing her tends to be slightly difficult." She states. "It would be better if you three weren't around." I grip Komiak's arm hard, shooting her a warning glare. The three stare at us in confusion and I straighten.

"Make yourselves comfortable." I state, swaying slightly as I walk toward the door. Komiak follows behind, barely catching me in time before I hit the floor. At least I thought it was Komiak until I realize I am floating completely up off the floor. The touch through the Force is both calming and familiar, reassuring, as it slowly lowers me to the floor. Komiak helps me up and I sneak a glance back, meeting Luke's blue gaze as the front door shuts.

* * *

Out in the barn Komiak helps me down onto a stack of feed bales. Near us my mare Nakita watches us curiously, her ears flattening when she catches the scent of my blood. Komiak stands over me, shaking her head slightly, watching as I reach back to grip one of the many reins dangling from the hooks behind my head.

"My pack and I leave for one week and you get yourself into trouble." I merely scowl at her and she chuckles, kneeling down before me and reaching for my shirt. I let her pull it up enough to expose my midriff, winching slightly as she unwinds the bandage.

"So, was that him?" I nod, teeth clenched to tight to speak aloud.

_Yes, that was him._

"He's kind of cute." I winch again, gasping as she pulls the last of it away. Even she hisses when she catches sight of the wound. "You tangled with a green?" I nod.

_More like he tangled with me._ Komiak shakes her head slightly before rolling her wrists, placing both hands on either side of the wound.

"This is going to hurt." She says quietly. "I haven't healed a wound this bad in a long time." I growl at her, taking a section of the leather between my teeth.

_Just do it already._

* * *

Luke is standing out on the porch, his arms crossed across his chest, his hand balled into fists. Behind him the front door opens and Han steps out, joining him. The two stand silent on the porch, the silence occasionally broken by cries of pain from the barn.

"How long has it been going on?" Han asks quietly. Luke glances at his watch on his wrist.

"About 45 minutes." Han pauses.

"You going over there?" Luke shakes his head. Komiak exiting the barn distracts them and she approaches the house, suddenly looking very tired. Luke's voice stops her.

"Is she all right?" Komiak nods.

"She's with Nakita. Go in if you want." She glances up at him, her exhausted golden gaze somehow looking deadly. "But if you distress her in any way, I'll tear your throat out myself." She says in a low voice before disappearing into the house. Han and Luke stare at the barn a long moment then Han sighs.

"I'm going inside the house. It's to damn cold out here." He says, disappearing into the house without another word. Luke hesitates, unsure of what to do. His mind stretches out, scanning the barn. The emotions wash over him and for a moment he is breathless from the residual agony in the Force. Setting his teeth he steps off the porch and heads for the barn.

* * *

I lie in the soft pile of hay, my back and shoulders resting against the warm, fuzzy side of my mount. Nakita is sporting her winter coat, her snow white side like a warm pillow behind me. She nuzzles my shoulder reassuringly a moment before she suddenly tenses, head rising and ears swiveling toward the open stall door. The large mare is about to rise when I lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, staying her.

After a moment Luke appears in the doorway to the stall. Nakita, surprisingly, relaxes when she sees it is him. He remains in the doorway and I know he is studying me.

"May I come in?" He asks softly. To my surprise, he addresses my horse. Nakita simply stares at him, then bends her head back to nudge me, as if to reassure me. I nod and he comes in slowly, moving along the wall. "She's beautiful. I had no idea they had those here until I saw her with you in the woods."

"It seems that the citizens of this planet want to hold true to the old ways." I say quietly, my voice sounding slightly hoarse. "They live like they used to back in the old times. The species has changed, though not much." Luke nods, studying her.

"Komiak said her name was Nakita." I nod as Nakita watches him. Luke stares at her, frowning slightly at Nakita's unblinking, unwavering stare. After a moment Nakita rests her muzzle on my shoulder.

"What do they call this species?" Luke asks.

"Horses."

"She's not a normal horse, is she?" I shake my head, lifting myself up slowly from Nakita's side with the assistance of her muzzle against my back.

"No. She is special." I get to my feet, staggering slightly and Luke reaches out to catch me. At the last second he grabs my arm, careful to keep his hands on cloth. I stare at him and I can see the unanswered questions in his eyes.

* * *

Nakita rises to her feet with a snort and a heave, shaking hay off of her coat and turning to me. I pat her neck, nodding as I hear her voice in my mind. Luke watches me, curious.

"I raised Nakita from a foal." I explain. "Even before she was broken I was communicating with her through the Force. We are attuned to each other through the Force. Unlike the horses from old times, this breed has a noticeably higher intelligence level. We can talk to each other through the Force almost as well as any two humans can. But it only works between Nakita and I." I explain as she kneels, allowing me to slide onto her back easier. Luke watches.

"I didn't know that was possible." He asks, following Nakita from the stall as she walks on her own toward the massive barn doors.

"Follow and I'll show you."

* * *

Outside we see Han leaning against the fence, Luke joining him as Nakita and I walk out into the large corral. The other two horses out in the corral see us coming and amble over. After several seconds I turn.

_Komiak, we're going to start practice for the morning. Bring my lightsaber._

_I'll be right there._ I wait, at ease on Nakita's back even without a saddle as Komiak comes trotting from the house, a large wolfish grin on her face. She easily leaps the fence, one hand on the top rail to boost herself over. Behind her Leia joins the two men.

Nakita sees her coming and I can feel Nakita's excitement.

_Play?_ I pat her neck.

_Yes, play today._ Komiak stops near us, patting Nakita's rump in greeting as she hands me my weapon.

"So, what you got in mind?" I smile.

"A fight." Komiak frowns.

"Can you handle that?" I nod, losing my smile.

"I want to use both today." Komiak nods, backing away immediately. As if sensing my intentions Nakita tenses. The other two horses back away.

* * *

I hear the three exclaim in surprise when Komiak suddenly starts stripping off all her clothes right in the middle of the snowy field. I glance over to them, watching as the three avert their eyes from Komiak's naked form. She laughs and that draws their attention just in time for them to watch her start to transform.

It happens almost instantly, fog suddenly seeming to come straight up from the ground around Komiak. A wavering of the air around her shows that she is shape shifting. Leia cries out in alarm when the large black wolf suddenly appears where Komiak had been. Komiak's wolf form is easily half the size of Nakita, her long black fur a stark contrast to Nakita's white form. Gold eyes stare up at me in complete humor before she trots away, jumping the fence and disappearing into the woods. With no gesturing or anything I walk Nakita over to the fence.

"When you asked how attuned we are to each other, I'm going to demonstrate. We do this every morning." I explain. "For no reason are you to enter this corral." I say sternly, pinning Luke with my stare. They all nod, watching as I guide Nakita back into the center of the corral. The other two horses have gone back to grazing, though the stick near Nakita and I.

Silence descends on us and I inhale as deeply as I can manage, stretching my mind out to the horse beneath me and beyond. Instantly Nakita tenses beneath me, her body fairly shaking with anticipation.

_The others? _Nakita whispers in my mind.

_No, just us today._ I reply to her, feeling her shift slightly as she sends the signal to the other two horses. Though I am not attuned to them, I had learned that Nakita was attuned to the others. They other two move away, ambling into their stalls and leaving Nakita and I alone.

A howl rips through the still air and both of us shiver, Nakita snorting lightly as I smile.

_She-wolf in good mood today._ I chuckle.

_Indeed. Watch you for her. She plays rough._ Nakita snorts again, tossing her mane and stomping a rather large hoof.

_So do I._

* * *

Suddenly ahead of us Komiak leaps the fence, tearing across the ground and kicking up snow as she charges directly toward us. Nakita simply watches her come until the last minute, dancing to the side as I sweep my blade down, barely touching the hair on Komiak's side. She skids to a halt, growling low in her chest and crouching low, teeth bared and mad as hell at the singed hair where I'd tagged her. I grin and Nakita lunges, her massive front hooves slamming into the ground just inches from Komiak's head. The wolf yelps in surprise and leaps back, stumbling slightly as she tries to avoid the horses hooves.

We move as one, our minds linked so close together that Nakita moves before I even speak the words, driving Komiak back time and again.

Komiak manages to put some distance between us and she scowls from across the corral, clearly not to happy that Nakita was able to drive her away. I stare at Komiak and the wolf stares at me, almost seeming to smile as she pants, her breath creating fog in the chill air.

As if sensing my intention Nakita does not move, waiting. I close my eyes, releasing myself to the Force, pausing as the warmth of the light side of the force envelopes me, then I delve deeper into myself, to the part hidden deeper within. I feel myself lift an arm, palm vertical and pointing at Komiak. I let the dark forces go, feeling them flow down my arm and collecting in my hand.

* * *

A woman suddenly screams and I am thrown out of my trance as I jerk, staring at Komiak, afraid I had actually hit her. She stares back at me, gold eyes stunned, before turning to look to the side. I follow her gaze and grip Nakita's mane.

Leia is leaning heavily against the railing, her breathing ragged, her eyes wide in horror as she stares at me. Han is kneeling on the ground, trying to pull Luke to his feet, the other looking as if he is a rag doll. I tap Nakita's side with my knee and she trots up to the fence, stopping a short distance away. Komiak stops beside me.

_Why did it effect them? You weren't even aiming at them._

_They are so attuned to the Force they must have felt it the moment I summoned it. _I reply. Only in wolf form could Komiak speak to me though our minds._Stand back, I have to fix this._ Komiak backs away and I pat Nakita's neck. She responds, bobbing her head as I feel her respond in my mind.

_Take what you need._ She says quietly. I rest my hands on the width of her back just behind her shoulders, palms flat against her coat and reach deep in myself, drawing on Nakita's presence in the Force through my link with her, pushing the dark side within me down. It fights my will, relentlessly attacking the other two near us. After a minute I am able to lock it away deep within me.

Almost immediately Leia relaxes, nearly falling from the railing as she rubs her eyes in relief. Han glances up at her, then down at Luke as he slowly pulls himself to his feet. I glance at Komiak.

_Get them inside. Get them what ever they need. I'm taking Nakita to the barn._ Komiak nods, trotting back into the clearing and shifting back quickly and slipping on her clothes. I turn Nakita, urging her to the barn. Fighting down the pull of the dark side I nearly fall from Nakita's back as I slouch forward, my hands gripping her mane in order to keep myself upright.

* * *

In the barn Nakita carefully lowers herself to the ground, barely setting her weight before I slide off her back onto the hay beside her. She curves her neck around, using her muzzle to push me up against her side.

_Using the darkness hurts you. You should not use it._ Nakita whispers to me as I maneuver my body to lay against hers. I cling to her warm side a moment before answering.

_We both know what happens if I do not use the darkness._ I remind her. Behind me Nakita shivers. And as if sensing my thoughts Nakita almost seems to sigh.

_What you tell Jedi?_ I jerk, turning to look back at her. She simply stares at me.

_Truth._ With her muzzle to my back she pushes me to my feet, watching as I slide shut the two doors to her stall.

_Jedi dangerous._I nod, stroking her neck slowly.

_They leave soon. _Nakita shakes her head.

_Come to me later. _I smile widely at Nakita's half question, half demand and nod.

Komiak, in her human form, meets me halfway to the house. She grabs my hand, yanking off my glove and laying her hand flat on my palm.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She demands. I stare at her.

_I had to. It couldn't wait another day._ She is still glaring.

"It could not have been that bad."

_I've slain three Talar this week. By. My. Self._ Komiak's eyes widen slightly. _I can barely leash it by myself now. I have to have either you or Nakita with me. _

Komiak stares hard at me then her eyes narrow.

"What can I do?" "She asks quietly. I smile slightly.

_We already talked about it. Just promise me one thing._ Komiak nods.

"Anything." I slip my hand from hers.

"Don't hesitate."

* * *

On the porch she stops me again, lowering her voice.

"I told them that you would answer all their questions. It's not my place to tell them what needs to be said. Are you sure you want to do this?" I glance at the door then nod.

"I have to." She stares at me, her expression grim.

"They know that you use the dark side. They think you may be a dark Jedi." I laugh slightly.

"Maybe they are right." She gives me a shake, staring hard at me. I smile reassuringly. "I will set them straight then send them on their way. Just let me find out what they are doing here first." She sets her jaw, clearly not happy with the idea, but releases my arm.

"If they try anything I will be right here." I nod, reaching for the door knob.

* * *

I will admit, i am a bit unsure about this chapter but i thought i would give it a shot anyway. Please review! 


	4. Discovery

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

* * *

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three – DiscoveryHan and Leia look up as I come in, watching me. Leia appears weary but unsure, Han pinning me with a glare that could drop a wookie. Luke is laying back on the couch, head back with his eyes closed. I study him a second before looking to Leia. 

"I'll be back in just a moment." Leia nods, Han not even acknowledging I spoke as I head for the stairs off to my left, leading to the upper floors.

* * *

Upstairs Komiak sits on the edge of my bed, watching me as I strip off my boots and socks, grabbing a pair of soft soled shoes from near the heating unit. I take my lightsaber and set it in it's box on my desk, closing the lid slowly."If anything does happen, do not harm them." I say quietly. Komiak snorts. 

"I can't promise you anything, but if something happens here, the pack is going to know about it. They won't get far." I turn to her.

"No. They must not be harmed. They are too vital to the Republic." Komiak eyeballs me, a small smile showing.

"You still like Luke." I glare at her, turning away. "Don't let your feelings cloud your thinking." Komiak says quietly. "You are too close. If you let your feelings rule you, the darkness will claim you." I sigh, letting my hair down from it's braid and shaking it out, running my fingers through it to work out the small knots.

"As soon as this is done, I'm taking Nakita up into the mountains." Komiak stare at me.

"I thought we agreed to go together." I shake my head.

"You must stay behind for your pack."

"You won't last a week out there without me." I rise, heading for the door with Komiak behind me.

"That's the idea." She grabs my arm in the hallway.

"I will not let you end your life like that." She says sternly and rather loudly.. I pull my arm from her grip.

"I am tired of fighting it. I don't want to fight anymore. That is the only way to stop fighting."

* * *

Downstairs the three are still where I had left them on the couch. Only Han turns when he hears me coming down the stairs. I don't speak as I round the couch, tossing a log into the fireplace along the wall before seating myself in a reclining chair, curling my legs up under me. Komiak plants herself on the floor beside my chair.

Silence reins for a moment then I lean forward.

"I know you have questions..."

"You bet we do." Han states, cutting me off in mid sentence. I ignore it.

"And I will answer them. But there is something I want to know first." This gets Leia's attention. "Why are you really here?" Luke, at the end of the couch, sits up slowly. I try very hard not to glance at him but as soon as I feel his gaze on me I look. His blue eyes are closed slightly, and I can see that his head must ache as much as mine.

Leia and Han share a glance, but before they can say anything Luke speaks.

"Three weeks ago one of our spies that had infiltrated the remnants of the empire found communications that exposed the location of a secret imperial base on this planet. The spy was able to get the plans back to us. We were sent here to find it and report back what we find."

"Kid, maybe we shouldn't..." Han cuts in, glancing at me. Leia cuts him off.

"Luke, we can't be sure we can trust her." Komiak's eyes narrow and she growls. Leia glances at her, seeming slightly afraid. Han ignores her. Luke doesn't look away from me. 

"We can."

"Kid, she could be a..." His voice dies and he glances at me again, now looking slightly nervous.

"She's not. I can feel the light side of the force in her." I rise, startling them. Komiak does as well.

"I will leave you alone to discuss this." I say quietly. "Call me when you have made your decision." I say to Luke before turning and heading for the kitchen door, Komiak in tow.

* * *

In the kitchen I immediately head for the medicine cabinet, grabbing the small bottle of pain pills and dumping the entire bottle onto the counter, counting out three before heading for the sink. Komiak begins putting them back in the bottle as I take the pills, chasing them down with a lot of water.

"Well, at least we know what Han thinks now." I chuckle, turning and leaning back against the counter, one hand going to my aching side.

"Yes, that we do." She watches me, then comes up to me and lays a hand over mine. I feel her touch in mind and body, gritting my teeth as she starts healing the wound again. I slide my hand out from under hers and grip the counter behind me hard, my knuckles white. The touch of the pure light side of the force is agonizing to me, the dark side within me lashing out at my own body as it fights for supremacy.

After a couple more seconds she releases her hold, catching me as my knees give out. I am panting slightly, trying to clear my head as Komiak touches my hand.

"I will stay with you until you leave." She says quietly.

_Your pack needs you right now, especially now in the winter. You don't have to remain with me. _I send.

"I owe you my life. I only wish I could save yours." Komiak whispers, her voice full of regret.

Just then Luke walks in, a concerned expression on his face.

"Is everything all right?" I avoid his gaze as Komiak nods.

"She's fine. Are you three done chatting it up in there?" Luke looks slightly baffled at her comment but nods.

"Yes."

* * *

"What Luke told you is all that we can tell you for now." Leia says after Komiak and I are seated. "It is not that we don't trust you, it is because to much is as stake here for this mission to fail." I nod. 

"I understand that. I wouldn't expect you to trust me anyway."

"We would like your help though. You've lived here for ten years, you know the area. We would like your help to find the base." Komiak, looking alarmed, is about to say something but I stop her. 

"And if I decide not to help you?" Han scowls as Leia replies.

"We leave."

"That's it...you would just leave?" She nods and I stare hard at her a moment. "You ship didn't really crash, did it?"

"No. That was just a decoy. Our ship is stored safe in a town about three days east of here."

"What would you want if I did agree to help?"

"Maps of the area, and your knowledge of the area. What ever you can do for us. We are on our own here." I sit back slowly, slipping my hand off the arm of the recliner to touch Komiak's hand where it rests on the edge of the recliner. 

_If you don't want to do this, you can leave now. I won't blame you. _Komiak shoots me a glare and shakes her head. _You do know what this means? _She nods.

I rest my hand back on the arm and lean forward.

"Before I go any further, there is some things I must tell you. Then you can decide if you want my help."

"All right."

"When I was six, Imperial troops came and took my entire family. Someone had ratted us out to the Empire that there was a force user in the family. They brought a Jedi with them that singled me out. My father and brother were sent to the spice mines on Kessel. My mother simply disappeared. I have no idea where they took her." I take a deep breath and feel Komiak's hand on my knee, squeezing reassuringly.

"I was taken to a base somewhere. I had no idea where. For ten years they trained and tested me. There were others, but they soon disappeared. That's where I met Komiak. We were in a cell together. They are the ones that made Komiak what she is, and what I am." I have to pause a moment, collecting my thoughts. "Ten years ago we managed to escape. We fled here and have been living here in hiding ever since."

They sit silent a long moment, then Leia leans forward slightly.

"Komiak's transforming into a wolf, the Empire did that to her?" Komiak nods.

"I'm originally not human. I was from a very small race on one of the other outer worlds. We have the ability to change our shape, but our abilities are severely limited. When the Empire found us, they came and wiped out everyone except for the children. As children our abilities are at their peak. The Empire found a way to expand my abilities. They scattered us around the galaxy, and I ended up with Samantha."

"So they experimented on you?" Komiak nods.

"On both of us." Luke looks to me and I nod, flipping my hair slightly so it falls over one shoulder, the pure white strands stark against my black shirt.

"During part of the experiments they found that my blood has a unique property. The genetic code that makes me a Jedi was mutated." I pause, looking away from Luke's piercing gaze. "They found that I hold the ability to use the dark side of the force without being succumbed by it immediately."

"That's what happened. You used the dark side of the force." Leia says quietly. I nod.

"Why can't we touch you? Why did Luke react that way that one night?" Han asks.

"You can touch me, Han, but any force user that touches me the dark side within me attacks. Most times I can stop it, hold it at bay, but should any light force user touch me, the dark side attacks them. The stronger the force user, the stronger the reaction."

"The Empire probably planned on using you to wipe out the remaining Jedi." Luke says quietly. I nod.

"They did, but they don't understand the true nature of the dark side of the force." Both Luke and Leia frown.

"What do you mean?"

"The longer I live, the stronger the dark side within me gets. Periodically, I have to use the dark side to release it, kind of like a pressure valve. If I go long periods of time without using the dark side of the force, it will eventually take over me. It happened once before, about a year after Komiak and I escaped." Beside me on the floor Komiak shivers.

"What happened?" I remain quiet so Komiak speaks.

"She wiped out every living being within a click of her in an instant." Komiak whispers. "I finally managed to find her and stop her. She nearly died."

"You almost killed her?" Leia asks. Komiak shakes her head.

"Every living being contains an amount of the light side of the force. It may be minimal, but it is there. The dark side of the force is the natural opposite. Should the dark side come into contact with the light side, it attacks the light side, killing it slowly but surely over time if not immediately." I say quietly. Han stares at me, brow creased.

"So you're saying that..."

"I'm dying. The dark side within me has grown to strong for me to keep fighting off. I have to have Nakita or Komiak with me or else I would have succumbed to it months ago." They simply stare at me a long moment then I sit back, a slight smile on my face. "So, still want my help?"

As one Han and Leia glance over at Luke. He stares at me a long moment, then nods slowly.

"Yes." Leia stares at him a moment then nods, clapping her hands on her knees as she rises.

"Well, we should find some maps to try and isolate possible areas where the base could be."

"You don't need to." Leia stops as Luke speaks up.

"What?"

"We don't need to." He says again, his gaze never leaving mine. "Do we?" I shake my head.

"No, we don't." Han glances between the two of us, obviously confused.

"And why not?" He asks. Luke smiles slightly.

"Samantha already knows where it is."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review!!! 


	5. Snowy Memories

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

* * *

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter-Four

Snowy Memories

The sun has fallen already, twilight embracing the forest as I slip outside, Komiak behind me. Han, Luke, and Leia are all inside, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

Komiak follows me to the barn, watching as I saddle up Nakita.

"Try not to be gone to long." She remarks. "I need to call the pack."

"Have them come here. I would like them to accompany us if they agree to it. I will be back around midnight." I lead Nakita from the barn, the mare shaking her mane against the small snowflakes floating down.

"I'll have them meet me here in the morning then. No use scaring the guests." I chuckle.

"You want to, I know. Call them, have them come straight here. I'll be back at midnight." Komiak nods, watching as I leap up into the saddle, Nakita dancing beneath me, eager to be off. Komiak backs away as I lean forward, linking my mind to Nakita's.

_Lets go! _Instantly she is off, practically leaping forward. We are in the trees in seconds, Nakita expertly winding her way through the trees. She finds her way through the dark easily, her sure footing carrying us high into the foothills swiftly.

* * *

Like Nakita's white coat, I wear a thick white jacket, its hem reaching down to mid thigh when I am standing. The fur on the rim of the hood tickles my cheek as we ride.

After a long, hard ride through the foot hills Nakita slows down, more cautious now.

_Close._I nod, patting her neck with a gloved hand and leaning down against her neck as she passes under a branch.

The woods abruptly ends in a cliff face. Far ahead, two valley's over is the harsh, bright lights of the Imperial base, and from where I stand with Nakita I can see the massive landing pad and part of the complex.

_We go?_

_Not now, but yes, we go back. _Beneath me Nakita shivers and I pat her neck. _I won't let them get you again. _

_I worry for you. You mind not handle going back. _She replies, shifting slightly beneath me. _It will kill you. _I nod, staring down at the base a long moment.

_Yes, it probably will. Come, lets go home. And take it easy this time._Nakita snorts.

_You can't handle me? _She asks mockingly. I grin and turn her toward the woods.

_Try me you old mare._

* * *

As we near the house Nakita starts slowing down. Her sides heave and she is covered in sweat but happy after the brisk run. Nearly half a click from the house she suddenly stops.

_Jedi._I frown.

_What? What about him?_

_He is here. _I scan the woods around us, but see nothing. Nakita suddenly turns, heading back into the woods on her own.

_Where are you going? _I ask her, studying her. Nakita is alert, both ears trained forward, head up high. She suddenly stops, dancing slightly in place.

_Jedi and Talar!!! _I immediately stretch my mind out, instantly picking up on the two ahead.

_Go!_I call to Nakita as I reach of my lightsaber under my jacket.

* * *

When we reach where Luke is, the Talar already has him down. Luke's lightsaber lies in the snow near the base of a tree, Luke on his back in the snow. The Talar stands over him, its tail moving from side to side slowly, like a content cat's as it bats at Luke. He lies prone on the ground and beneath me Nakita's ears flatten in rage.

_Blood._I clip my lightsaber to my belt as the Talar turns to us.

_Soon it will be his. _Nakita charges forward, slamming her hooves repeatedly into the ground at the Talar, forcing it back away from Luke. I leap down between strikes, shoving at Nakita's shoulder.

_Guard him! _She backs down, the Talar watching as I stop a few feet away.

_Don't do it. Use your weapon. _Nakita sends.

_I can't and you know it. I haven't fully healed yet. Just make sure to take me back. _Behind me Nakita bobs her head.

_I will. _She replies, sounding somewhat sad. I feel a pang of guilt before I lose myself to the waiting darkness within me.

My arm instantly comes up, the dark force gathering in my hand. The Talar stares at me, looking slightly confused for a moment before the lightning hits it. Black lightning arches through the air from my hand and strikes the Talar, the smell of burning flesh and the dying screams of the Talar filling the once quiet night.

I drop my arm, staring at the burned carcass before me before turning slowly. Nakita stands over Luke, staring at me wearily. The dark force in me rages out of control, begging for release again, to kill again, anything. Nakita shies slightly as I take a step forward and she stares at me.

_Samantha? Fight it._

_I'm tired of fighting Nakita. _I reply, turning toward the woods.

_Don't go. Let me take you back. _I turn back to her, using all my will to force the dark side back. I feel Nakita's mind like with me fully. _Take what you need._

I fall to my knees in the snow, my entire body shaking. Before me Nakita trembles slightly. The darkness within me finally quiets, receding to the back of my mind.

_Nakita, go home. Bring Leia back._

_The other woman?_

_Yes. I will call her now. _Nakita approaches me and half drags, half carries me over to where Luke is. A wound on the shoulder and a lump on the head are the only wounds I see so I sit in the snow, patting Nakita's neck as she muzzles me. _Go, hurry. Get Komiak._

_She-wolf is not going to be happy. _I chuckle as she trots away, swiftly disappearing into the woods.

_Leia. Help. Follow Nakita. _I send before darkness suddenly takes me. I feel myself falling, mercifully pillowed by the snow.

_Komiak..._

* * *

I come awake as something brushes me, warm fur against my body. I look up to see black fur and golden eyes glaring at me.

_I knew you shouldn't have gone by yourself. You always manage to get in trouble. _She sends.

_Luke?_

_He's gonna be fine. It looks like he got hit alongside the head pretty soundly but he'll be fine. Nakita brought Leia and Han and Nakita's carrying Luke and Leia back. Han's going to lift you onto my back and I'm carrying you back to the house. _She explains as I feel human hands lift me.

"Easy kid, we got you now."

As Han sets me on Komiak's back I slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I wake as Komiak stops. Familiar barn walls surround me and I have enough presence of mind to slide off her back and onto the hay. After a second I see Komiak leaning over me in her human form now.

"Nakita's here. Just hang tight a minute and I'll get you a blanket.." I nod, watching her leave and notice Leia and Han at the door to the stall.

"Where's Luke?" I ask quietly.

"In the house. He's going to be fine." I nod, curling my body up against Nakita's warmth. A blanket is draped over me and Komiak tucks it around me.

"The pack will be staying in the barn tonight so if you need anything, call." I nod, slipping toward sleep again.

* * *

Han studies the two forms in the stall and frowns slightly.

"Will she be all right out here alone?" Komiak nods.

"She's weakened herself considerably. When she gets like this either Nakita or I have to remain with her. We act as an anchor for her. We haven't been able to figure out how it works but somehow Nakita and I can somehow anchor her to the light side, to life, basically. She'll be like this for a day or two, but that will give us time to prepare. Let's head inside and take a look at your brother." Komiak says as she wraps an arm around Leia's shoulders, pulling her away. Han makes a move to go into the stall but Komiak gives him a stern look. "Don't go in there right now. I am the only one Nakita will let in right now." Han glances back at the stall and sees Nakita pinning him with a rather intimidating stare, ears back. He nods, quickly turning and following Komiak and Leia from the barn.

* * *

I wake the next morning to a cold wet nose on my neck. I am awake instantly, staring into the dark gold eyes of one of Komiak's smaller pack members. The smaller female whines slightly and I feel Nakita shift against me.

_Jedi wants to come in. Pack is keeping him out. _Nakita glances at me. _Allow him in? _I nod and the wolf backs out. After a minute Luke appears in the stall entrance.

"May I come in?" He asks Nakita. She bobs her head and he has to chuckle slightly as he steps inside, keeping against the wall. "Leia and Komiak told me what happened. I wanted to come in and thank you."

"I am just glad we made it in time. Any later and he would have eaten you. What were you doing out there anyway?" Luke glances away, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I was looking for you." I shift against Nakita's side to look at him.

"You went looking for me? Why?" When he doesn't answer I can hear Nakita chuckling in my mind.

_Jedi likes you. _

_You're not helping. _ I send. She snorts lightly behind me and I have to fight a smile despite how exhausted I am.

"So how is your head?" He seems relieved that I don't press the subject as he smiles slightly, touching the lump on his head.

"Fine." He studies me, his head down, tipped slightly to the side to study me. "How are you doing? You don't look to well." I shrug, looking away.

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest."

"You shouldn't go." I look up at him, frowning slightly.

"What?"

_He's right. _I smack Nakita's shoulder.

"You are not helping." Luke chuckles slightly.

"I'm just saying that Komiak knows the way. All we are going to do is find it, circle the base and gather information, then come straight back."

"Nakita knows all the paths around the base and through the mountains. If anyone should be staying behind, it's you and Leia."

"Why is that?" He asks, kneeling down near me on the hay.

"There is a Jedi at the base." I say quietly. "He would recognize you in a heartbeat as soon as you come within two clicks of that base."

"I can hide my presence, just like you did when I first saw you in the woods."

"You can't. Not against him." I pause and behind me Nakita shifts slightly, her muzzle bumping me. "He's a dark Jedi." Luke goes still.

"I thought that Darth Vader was the last." He says quietly. I shake my head.

"No, your father wasn't the last. Not by a long shot." Luke looks up at me sharply and I meet his gaze. "Yes, I know that Anakin was your father. The Jedi and the others at the base used to talk about you. They were searching for you particularly. The son of Darth Vader." I say, slightly humored.

"Did they know about me?" We both look up to see Leia standing in the open stall door. Behind me Nakita tenses, her ears going flat.

"No, they had no idea Anakin had a daughter." I reply, shifting against Nakita's side.

_You go?_

_Yes, Inside._Nakita looks to Luke and he jerks, staring at her. After a second he nods and rises, moving to stand over me.

"You never said Nakita could talk to others."

"I didn't know." He bends down, about to slip his arm around my waist but I stop him. Nakita suddenly bumps my shoulder hard, giving me a look. I roll my eyes at her and her ears flatten.

_He will help you. _She states. I sigh and lift my arm, thankful that I am wearing long sleeves as he slips his arm around me, lifting me. I grip his shoulder as he leaves the stall, glancing back at Nakita. She almost looks smug as Luke carries me from the barn, Leia following.

* * *

In the house Komiak and Han are pouring over maps, barely looking up as we come in. Komiak gives me a hard look and I smile weakly and wave at her, earning a scowl before we disappear upstairs.

Luke takes me to my bedroom and Leia waits at the door as Luke sets me on the bed. I fall back onto the bed with a sigh as Luke levers my legs up onto the bed. I roll onto my side, getting comfortable on the bed as a light blanket is drawn over me.

"I'll be up in a few hours." I mumble. All I hear is an amused chuckle before sleep claims me.

* * *

Luke joins his sister in the doorway, the two of them watching the figure on the bed a moment.

"Nakita asked me to stay with her, at least until she wakes again." Luke says quietly. Leia nods.

"That horse can talk to others?" Luke nods.

"I don't think Samantha even knew." Leia nods and turns, heading toward the stairs.

"Call if you need anything." Luke nods, closing the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

I wake later on, curled up on my side facing the windows across the room. I stare out the windows, dimly noticing how dark it is outside.

Sensing another presence in the room I roll over slowly. Luke is sitting in a chair beside my bed, head bent forward as he dozes. I stare at him, my mind finding its way back to Tantooine.

In sleep he looks as young as I remember him to be.

His mind brushes mine and I watch as a slow smile curves his lips. His eyes open slowly, blue eyes fixing on me and I can't help but smile back.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I stretch under the blankets.

"Better. You?" He nods and I glance around the dark room. "What are you doing here?"

"Nakita threatened to pummel me if I didn't stay with you tonight." I groan and roll my eyes.

"She means well, but you don't have to stay here with me. I promise she won't pummel you." Luke shrugs, shifting in his chair.

"I don't mind." I study him a long moment, then sit up slowly. Luke watches me as I let the blanket fall, revealing my spaghetti strap night shirt.

"That chair isn't comfortable enough to sleep in. Trust me, I've tried." He smiles slightly.

"The floors to cold." I work my lower lip with my teeth then reach out slowly. He studies my hand, then looks up at me.

"Share my bed." I say quietly. "Just for the night. It will be more comfortable and you need you'll need your strength for the mission. This way Nakita won't pummel you either." After a long moment he nods.

* * *

I lean back as Luke crawls onto the bed, moving to the other side of me as I lay back on my back. He lies atop the blankets, lying on his side to face me.

"I remember when we used to meet at night and just lie atop your home like this." Luke says quietly. I smile.

"The good old days." Luke chuckles.

"You are starting to sound like Han." I laugh, pretending to be insulted.

"Oh now don't even go there." He chuckles quietly, studying me.

"What are you thinking?" He asks quietly. I roll over onto my side away from him, staying quiet. Guilt eats at me, a deep regret filling me. I can feel the dark side inside me lusting for release as it feeds on my emotions.

"I can't think." I say quietly. "If I start to think, I start to hope. Hope is dangerous." I say quietly.

"Hope is all some people have."

"I cannot have hope. I cannot let any emotions rule me. Any sign of weakness, any second I let an emotion rule my thinking, my actions, the dark side of the force takes me and I lose all control."

"Is that what happened last time?" He asks quietly. I nod.

"A member of Komiak's pack was slain by a group of Imperial troops. They tortured the poor animal for hours. When I finally found them the wolf cub was already dead." I stare off at the dark wall near me, seeing the horrible sight of the mutilated body of the pup hanging from a tree branch.

"I let my anger get the best of me. I lost all control." I shiver slightly as the memories flash through my mind. "I can still feel the feeling of every life around me dying. Komiak finally managed to bring me back. She attacked me, somehow managing to knock me out before I could attack her."

"The dark side feeds on emotions such as anger, greed, jealousy, but it is the person that allows the dirk side to take control, not the dark side itself."

"I have been fighting the darkness for over ten years now." I say quietly. "I don't want to fight anymore. I am a danger to everyone around me."

"After this mission is done I will stay. I can help you find a way." I roll over quickly to face him.

"No. I don't want you anywhere around me after this." The hurt in his eyes is immediately apparent and I bite my lip. "You can't help me Luke." I whisper. He continues to study me, his blue eyes weakening my will against him.

"What's going to happen?" I close my eyes.

"After the mission, when I am sure that you are off planet, I am taking Nakita up into the mountains, as far away from any civilization I can get. Komiak and the pack will follow, but at a distance. I will end it."

"How?"

"Luke..."

"Tell me how." He says quietly, firmly.

"I will end Nakita's life then my own. Nakita cannot survive without me. She made this decision when I made mine."

"Why have Komiak follow?"

"If I somehow cannot finish it, I have asked Komiak to end my life." He stares at me a long moment, his brow knitting slightly.

"You speak as if it does not concern you that you are talking about ending your own life." I smile slightly.

"I have had time to accept the fact that I must end my life. It is the only way I can end my life without taking others around me with me."

"What will happen to Komiak?"

"She will get this house, all that I own. What she decides to do after that is her own business." I feel a touch on my arm just then, fingertips sliding up my arm to my shoulder. Looking down quickly I see that Luke has gloves on. The soft leather of his gloves brushes my skin as he cups my cheek in his hand.

"Can't I do anything?" He asks quietly. I sigh, about to pull away but he stops me.

"Luke, please..."

"We were friends once, weren't we?" I nod.

"Yes, we were, but that was a long time ago."

"Then for the friendship we once had, let me do this at least." He whispers. I close my eyes as his fingers caress my cheek and I nod. I feel him shift closer to me, the blanket between us as he pulls me against him. I rest my head on his shoulder, the soft warm cloth of his shirt smelling of him. His arms slide around me, encasing me in his warmth.

Within me I feel the dark side of the force beginning to surge to the surface, but suddenly the other half of me is there, the light side driving back the darkness. I look up to see Luke's face just inches from mine, his blue eyes smiling. Something within me urges me forward, and I shift against him, not even thinking twice as I press my lips to his. The light side of me suddenly floods me, and for a second there is no dark side, there is no worry, or sadness, or guilt. There is no end...there is just Luke. And for that moment, I feel whole.

* * *

Well? How do you like it so far? I would love to know. I'll keep going, but I would like opinions. 


	6. Midnight Ride

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

* * *

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five

Midnight Ride

I slip out of bed long before dawn, a little wobbly but able to walk. I dress silently, pausing occasionally to make sure Luke is still asleep. I change out of my old clothes and slip into my riding clothes, the soft leathers well worn from riding the mountain trails with Nakita. I grab up my boots and slip out of the room silently.

* * *

I am surprised to find Han downstairs, poking at the dead fire and grumbling to himself. He does not hear me slip up behind him and he jumps as I chuckle at a rather inventive curse.

"If helps if you put some kindling in it first." He jumps up and turns, yelping in surprise. I drop my boots and kneel before the fire, Han watching me. Soon I have a small fire started. I stand slowly, sitting in the nearest seat and pulling my boots toward me. "All you have to do now is keep throwing logs on it and making sure it doesn't go out." He grumbles something, running his hand through his already mussed hair.

"I still cannot figure out how you live like this. This has got to be the most out of date planet in the galaxy." I laugh.

"It probably is. We are so far from anything that the inhabitants have chosen this lifestyle though. The towns are much more up to date though."

"You ever thought about heading toward a more civilized planet at some point?" I shake my head.

"I haven't been off planet since I was brought here. I don't think I could make it in the capitol or most of the places you have been." I glance up at him, smiling slightly as I lace my boots. "I don't do good around people."

"I hear ya kid. Where you going? It's not even daylight yet." I stand, stretching slightly and heading for the coats near the door.

"I am going to go out and check on the pack and talk with Nakita and Komiak."

"You sure your up to that? You still look a little tired." I nod, slipping into my long winter coat.

"I'm fine, really."

"Where's Luke?" Han asks, stopping me as I reach for the door.

"Upstairs asleep."

"Don't do anything rash." I stop, turning back to him.

"What?" Han stares at me from where he kneels before the growing fire, his dark brown eyes watching me.

"The kid likes you, I can see that. Any fool can see that." I sigh, slipping my hands into my pockets.

"I know."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." I reply quietly before slipping out the door.

* * *

Standing out on the porch I see several moving bodies around the lawn, the wolves pacing restlessly. They stop, watching as I cross the distance between the house and the barn.

Inside it is warm, the large stone fireplace at the opposite end easily heating most of the barn. Several pack members are lying spread out around the center part of the barn. Komiak rises and meets me half way, draping the blanket she had been wrapped in over a stall door as she meets me. I hear Nakita shifting around in the hay in her stall.

"Are you almost ready?" I ask. Komiak nods.

"Yes, the pack is restless to go. To be truthful I am too. We haven't had a pack run in a while." I nod.

"Nakita's eager to go too." I add as Nakita whispers in my mind.

_Perhaps you should stay. You still weak._

_I'm fine Nakita. _I reassure her. _Once we're out and in the woods I will be much better._

"Do Han and Leia know our plan?" Komiak nods.

"I discussed it with them yesterday while you were asleep. We will scout the route today while they get ready, then we'll return tonight and decide when to leave from there."

"Does Luke know about the plan?" Komiak shakes her head.

"No, Han and Leia are going to fill him in when he wakes today." I nod, heading for Nakita's stall.

"Good. Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Komiak smiles slightly before starting to strip her clothes, laying them out on the blanket over the stall door.

* * *

I find Nakita already saddled, my two traveling packs already secured to her saddle. I stop and shake my head slightly.

_Did you have Komiak saddle you? _I ask accusingly. Nakita somehow appears sheepish, which is a feat for a horse.

_I know you are to weak to lift the saddle. _I snort slightly.

_Never stopped me before. _I retort as I retrieve Nakita's reins, leading her from the stall. Komiak is already changed, the pack gone from the barn as I boost myself in up into Nakita's saddle. I lift my hood as Nakita walks from the barn, making sure to tuck all of my hair inside the fur lined hood. I find my gloves tucked into the gap under the saddle horn so I slip them on, flexing my fingers before I find the reins again.

Komiak steps beside me, resting her head on my leg a moment.

_I will stay with you. The pack will stay either ahead of us and behind us the whole way. We stop when we reach the cliffs. _I nod, scratching her ear. She growls slightly, stepping away and shooting me a dirty look as the pack groups around us. A nod from Komiak and they seem to almost melt into the woods around us, leaving the two of us alone.

The door to the house opens and Han steps out, watching us. I urge Nakita forward, Komiak shifting toward the trees a bit.

* * *

When I reach Han I lean forward in the saddle a bit.

"We will be gone all day and probably well into the night. Anything in the house or barn you think you could use, take it. Pack light. And for heavens sake, keep Luke here. We don't need a repeat of last time." Han chuckles slightly.

"We'll do our best but you know how he can get." Behind him the door opens and Leia steps out, fully dressed and wrapped in one of the coats I loaned to her.

"Be careful." I nod, patting Nakita's neck.

"Don't worry, she won't let me do anything to stupid." Both laugh as Nakita bobs her head, reaching around to gently bite the top of my boot.

_I try but you have a mind of your own. _She sends to me heatedly. I scratch her neck in her favorite spot and she arches her neck to the side a bit. I take up the reins, turning her toward Komiak but the she-wolf is gone. In the distance I hear one of the pack call and I frown slightly. Han and Leia listen a moment, then Han pats Nakita's rump.

"Go on kid. We'll see you tonight." I nod, leaning forward in the saddle.

_Let's go Nakita. _She nods, prancing beneath me a moment before heading toward the woods at a fast clip.

_The wolves have already found something. _She sends to me as we plunge into the woods.

_What did they find? _I ask, dodging low branches.

_Several scent trails, all Talar and all close to each other. _I frown.

_Talar never travel in packs. Komiak?_

_Yes, I know already. I count at least five. _She replies grimly. _These ones stink of that base. _I pull Nakita to a halt abruptly.

_The base? _

_Yeah._Beneath me Nakita dances nervously.

_Komiak, call the pack back to me. We do not spread out from now on. I want all of the pack within half a click of me at all times. _Ahead of me and through the trees I see Komiak stop, lifting her muzzle to the sky.

_Nakita, can you pick up the scents of the Talar?_

_Yes, but I sense none of them nearby. _I nod, turning my attention to behind us.

_Leia._It takes moment for her to respond, her voice sounding slightly distant, her command of the force not as strong as her brothers.

_I'm here._

_We've got an issue. When Luke wakes send him out to lock up and secure the barn. The three of you stay inside at all times, not matter what happens._

_What's going on?_

_I'll explain later. _I send as the pack starts to group around us, Nakita becoming more agitated beneath me, shifting nervously. _Just what ever you do, stay inside the house. _ I break contact with her, focusing on the group around me. All the animals are skittish, continually scanning the woods around us.

_I don't like it that they are so close to the house. _I send to Nakita and Komiak. Both nod. _Komiak, can you send two pack members back to the house so stand guard? _

_You want to keep going? If we're caught and attacked by that pack, it will get bloody. _I nod.

_You are right. All of you head back. _Komiak's head whips around and she pins me with a glare.

_Absolutely not._

_I have a better chance of getting there and back without all of you. _I state. Komiak glares at me a moment longer then nods.

_All right, the pack will go back to the house, but I'm going with you._She states firmly, making it clear that she will not allow any arguments. I sigh and pat Nakita's neck.

_Are you all right with this? _I send to Nakita. She turns her head to stare at me.

_The she-wolf is right, but there are other ways there. _I frown at her, then look up. Over the foothills where I live are the taller, older mountains, their peaks jutting up high over us. Clouds hang low, obscuring the tops of the mountains and promising more snow.

_We can't take the high trail this time of year. And that pass would put the base between us and the nearest town_

_The others can make the trip, and you know I can. _She says, referring to the other two horses. I contemplate a long moment, staring up at the mountains.

_Komiak, change of plans. Leave the pack members at the house. The three of us are taking the pass. _Komiak suddenly changes, placing her hands on her nude hips.

"What?" She asks, obviously quite miffed.

"That pack is prowling all over the foot hills." I reply, leaning down slightly in the saddle toward her. "If we take the higher pass, the Talar pack will most likely not follow. They can't take the cold well. It is before the heavy snows hit so we should be able to make it around and down out of the pass before the winter snows hit."

"I will send two scouts up there to check the pass but you and I are not going anywhere near that pass yet." She states. I sigh, staring down at her. I can tell the memories of our last trip through the pass are flashing through her mind.

"We either take the foot hills and risk getting slaughtered by that pack of Talar or we head for the pass and it only takes two more days to get there. They won't expect us to approach from that direction anyway." The pack still sits all around us, some watching the exchange, others scanning the woods. Komiak almost starts to growl before she nods.

"Fine." She changes back, communicating to the pack as I lean back in the saddle slightly.

_Samantha?_I jerk when I hear Luke's voice in my mind.

_Is something wrong? _I send, trying to ignore the feelings stirring in me at the sound of his voice. Strangely, the touch of his mind on mine does not awaken the dark side within me, the dark side remaining almost dormant in me.

_Leia told me what you said. Is everything all right? _

_We've discovered that there is a pack of Talar in the foothills now. At least five or six animals. We are sending the pack back to guard the house. You, Leia, and Han stay inside the house._

_What are you going to do?_

_Komiak and I are going to scout another path. It will take longer but it should be safer._ I send, noticing dimly that the pack is leaving. Beside me Komiak heads for the trees, lifting her nose every few feet to test the air. _We will be back some time tonight._

_I should come with you._

_No._I state flatly. _I want a Jedi at the house. Han has his blaster but that won't work on a Talar unless you hit in just the right spot. You are the only one with a lightsaber there. You need to stay there to protect Leia and Han. _I smile despite myself. _I'll be fine Luke, really._

_Come back tonight. _I frown slightly at his statement.

_What?_

_Come back tonight. I want to sleep beside you again tonight. _I feel my eyes go wide and my face suddenly turns bright red at his frank statement. Ahead of me Komiak turns, studying me a long second before she grins, her tongue hanging out as she gives me a wolfish-grin, knowing who I am talking to. I look away, hiding my face with the fur around the hood.

_I'll join you tonight. _I send before severing the contact. Beneath me Nakita shifts, eager to go so I tap her with my heels, praying I can use the cold as an excuse for my red cheeks. Thankfully Komiak stays silent, following beside us as we head deeper into the woods.

* * *

We traverse the woods of the foothills on high alert, constantly scanning the woods around us with eyes, ears, and the force. The only signs we see of them are the occasional tracks through the woods. Once I sense them, the pack paralleling our path just outside of my range.

Once the snow begins to coat the ground I sense them fall back, leaving just the three of us as the snow piles grow larger on the ground, soon coating the land in white. The air grows colder as we head up, and soon we take a rest high above the forest. I remove the saddlebags but leave Nakita's saddle on, joining Komiak near the edge of the cliff near us. Snow coats the ground in a thick blanket. I snuggle deeper into my warm jacket as I crouch down beside Komiak.

"Any sign we were followed?" I ask aloud. Komiak shakes her head, leaning against me. Crouching down as she is, she is easier taller than me. She shakes her head.

_No, not that I could sense. We should head back. It is already past mid day and the sun will set soon. We do not want to be in the forest after dark._

I nod and rise, about to turn when something catches my eye. Ahead of us the snow shifts higher up on the mountain. I watch for a long moment then head for Nakita.

_Komiak, start heading down the mountain now. _

_What's going on? _She asks, already starting to head down the trail.

_A Talar behind us, higher up on the mountain._

_I didn't see it. _I nod, swiftly hoisting myself up into the saddle as Nakita turns to follow Komiak.

_That's because it is white._

* * *

We are back in the woods before Komiak addresses me again.

_Talar are never white._

_I know. _I send as Nakita winds her way through the trees.

_So what are we going to do? Keep to the foothills or take the mountain route? _Komiak asks, trotting slightly ahead of me.

_Let's return to the house then discuss it with the others. _Beneath me Nakita balks then surges forward, Komiak barely dodging the horses charge.

_Nakita, what's wrong? What's going on? _I send, hanging on desperately to the saddle.

_Pack behind us! _She sends, her hooves pounding the ground. Behind me Komiak is running flat out to keep up with Nakita. A howl suddenly rips the air as Komiak calls.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm having fun writing it. ) 


	7. Departure

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Six

Departure

As we reach the house Komiak stays in her human form as I guide Nakita into the barn. The entire pack is in the barn, all watching us wearily. I practically leap of Nakita's back and hurriedly strip her of her saddle and tack, leaving just her blanket on her.

_Nakita, remain here in the barn with the others and keep everyone quiet. _I send as I join the pack. _Komiak, leave most of the pack in the barn. I want the horses protected. _Komiak nods, growling slightly.

_They are outside._ I crouch beside her, peering outside. Seven Talar move slowly, methodically around the yard.

_Luke, keep Han and Leia away from the windows. The three of you get upstairs now. Get in my bedroom and shut the door._

_What's going on? _Luke responds.

_The pack of Talar are in the yard outside the home. Komiak, the pack, and I will take care of them. Stay clear of the windows._

Something nudges my back and I turn to see Nakita behind me.

_We fight as one. _She whispers in my mind. I scowl but nod, knowing that I cannot dissuade her. Beside me, Komiak nods in agreement.

Luke suddenly bursts into the living room, grabbing Han's shoulder as he sends to Leia. She rises, clapping a hand over Han's mouth before he has a chance to argue as Luke drags him upstairs. In the bedroom Luke and Leia let go. Luke lowers his voice, motioning the two of them closer.

"Talar are outside. Stay here." Leia and Han nod, watching as Luke disappears from the room.

_Leia and Han are upstairs. _Luke sends to me. _I'm staying downstairs in case any of them make it into the house. _

_Fine, just stay quiet. _I reply sternly and cut contact with him. Behind me a few of the pack members growl, a low sound.

_They know we're here. They are circling the barn. _Komiak sends, rising and turning to her pack. I rise as well, meeting Nakita head on. She stares at me.

_On me. _I shake my head.

_On our own. _She bumps me, blocking my path.

_You can't fight alone. We fight together. _She states. I sigh and reluctantly mount up, sitting easily on her back, bareback except for the saddle blanket. Komiak watches me, nodding slightly before heading toward Nakita's stall. In each stall is a second door leading outside and Nakita pauses long enough to let a few wolves ahead of her before I slip off her back, positioning myself to the door. I hesitate, gathering the force around me before throwing the door open.

The wolves stream outside as I jump back up onto Nakita's back, slipping my lightsaber from it's place on my belt as Nakita launches herself out the doors.

Nakita stops so quickly that I almost hit my head on her neck. The wolves all stop in their tracks, scanning the area around the house and the barn, several glancing at Komiak and I. Komiak remains frozen, only her eyes moving as she searches the area.

_Samantha, where are they? They all suddenly disappeared._

_Watch my back. _I send as I slide down off of Nakita. She stays beside me despite my pushing at her shoulder. Komiak moves to stand on the other side of me as I close my eyes, releasing myself to the force.

Instantly I am aware of everything around me. Every living animal I can sense, seeing in my mind.

Suddenly they are there, the entire pack about half a click inside the woods. They all stand close together, not moving. As I see them in my mind, the white Talar I had seen in the mountains turns, staring at me directly before the link is suddenly gone.

I am slammed back into myself and I find myself on my hands and knees on the ground between Nakita and Komiak. The she-wolf is in her human form now, holding me up as she pats my cheek.

"Samantha?" She demands. I twitch slightly then pull away from her.

"Where are they?" Komiak asks.

"About half a click away and moving back into the hills." I reply as I stand. Nakita bumps me.

_I will carry you back to the house. _I nod, pulling myself up onto Nakita's back again.

The trio meet us on the porch, Luke slipping his hands around my waist as I slide down. I rest against him a moment then pull away.

"The Talar have left. They are heading back into the mountains." I say as we head inside, Nakita and Komiak heading back for the barn.

"Why come here and not attack?" Han asks as the four of us settle onto the couches in the living area.

"They were only on surveillance, checking to see what we were doing." I reply, lying back on the couch.

I know Luke watches me worriedly and I do my best to ignore it. "We will have to be extremely careful from here on out. We can't leave straight from the house now either. They will know where we are going." Han shrugs.

"So what if they know?"

"They are working for the base." Han and Leia share a glance.

"What?" Leia asks, sitting forward slightly.

"The Talar were genetically engineered by the base and released into the woods as weapons. They are controlled by the Jedi at the base."

"So it would be safe to say that they have more." Han states. "Most likely at the base." I shake my head.

"No. All the Talar are outside the base. It would be to easy for the Jedi to use the Talar against the base personnel so they are all kept outside the base walls." I lever myself up and walk around the couch, heading for the stairs. "I need to rest for a bit. If anything happens, wake me." They three nod as I turn, heading up the stairs.

Inside my bedroom I strip down to my shirt, the bottom hem almost down to mid-thigh. I am about to crawl into bed when I hear a knock at the door. Komiak comes in quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Everyone is settled in the barn, including most of the pack. The rest are scattered out in the woods around the house and barn." I nod, sliding beneath the covers. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Head to the nearest town first, then head toward the base from there. It will add time but the Talar would not go anywhere near the town." Komiak nods.

"That includes the pack too." I nod.

"You and the pack will remain safely away from town. I will take them in, then when it is safe we will head back out." Komiak nods and sighs heavily, sitting on the bed beside me.

"What are we going to do without you?" She says, slightly humored. I smile.

"Have a more quiet and peaceful life?" Komiak laughs and pats the curve of my hip.

"Yeah right. Life would be to boring." I roll my eyes as there is another knock on the door. Both of us look up as Luke pokes his head in. Seeing Komiak he seems almost embarrassed.

"Sorry." He is about to duck out when Komiak rises.

"It's all right. I need to get back to the pack." She winks at me before heading out the door, shutting the door as Luke steps in.

Luke pauses by the doorway, watching me. I watch him from where I lie facing the door. He is quiet for a long moment then he clears his throat.

"How are you feeling?" I nod against the pillow.

"Good. You?" He nods.

"Fine."

"What are you doing in here?" I ask softly. Luke shifts slightly, obviously uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to check on you. See if you are all right."

"I'm fine, really. I just want to get some sleep." Luke nods, turning toward the door.

"I'll leave you alone then."

"Wait. Did you even sleep at all last night?" Luke turns back, smiling a slightly crooked smile while running his hand through his hair.

"A little." I shake my head slightly and reach out to Leia.

_Leia, I plan on leaving tonight, after dark. I will fill in everyone this afternoon. For right now I suggest everyone get some sleep._

_I'll find Luke. _She replies.

_He already knows. _I send back. _If you could go tell Komiak I'd appreciate it. _Leia chuckles.

_Of course. _Across the room Luke stares at me, watching me.

Go_ get some rest. We will all need it. _I send to him. He seems a bit hesitant at first, then nods, turning toward the door. He pauses, his hand on the door knob. He turns his head slightly, as if to say something, but stops, slipping out the door and shutting it behind him silently.

I wake a few hours later, staring at the dark ceiling above me The sun still has a few hours to go before it sets behind the mountains, the sky still a pale blue. Resolved at the fact that I won't get back to sleep any time soon I rise, slipping on my riding pants I had set aside earlier for the trip to the base. I stare out the window a moment, studying the woods around the house, watching for any movement as I stretch my mind out into the woods, searching. I pick up several members of the pack but nothing more.

Hearing the floorboards creak outside my bedroom door I focus inward, following Han as he heads down the hall toward the stairs. Luke is still in his room asleep further down the hall, Leia shuffling about in her room.

I collect my things, packing them into the small saddlebag I keep in my room before grabbing my riding jacket. Slinging the saddle bag and jacket over my shoulder before leaving the room.

I slip out the front door without Han noticing, pausing only briefly to greet the pack as I enter the barn.

Nakita is ready and waiting for me, nickering as I approach.

_Time? _I nod.

_Yes, it is time. _Before I get to her stall she leans out, lipping the latch and swinging the door open. I merely shake my head as she trots out, tail high and prancing like a colt. _You are in high spirits considering the danger we are riding into._

_This place bores me. _She states, going still as I stop beside her. I chuckle.

_We go to town, so you and the others will run with the pack while the others and I are there._

_There are only three of us and four people. _She states. I nod.

_One will carry two people. _Nakita almost seems to glare at me. _What? _

_Two and two, one supplies. _She states. I sigh, knowing that she is right.

_Fine. _I state rather grudgingly, tossing the saddle blanket over her back.

After securing Nakita's saddle bags, including my smaller pair, I saddle the other two horses as well. I am finishing the last, a roan, as Komiak walks in.

"Shouldn't you still be sleeping?" I laugh.

"Yeah right. You know I can't sleep for more than four or five hours a day." Komiak laughs.

"Yeah, just thought I'd say it anyway." I shake my head and start toward the equipment locker. Komiak watches me, suddenly solemn.

"You're going to use those?" I nod.

"I want the horses protected as well. We can't afford to lose any of them. You know that." Komiak nods and joins me as I pull out the armor.

The plates are made from hardened Talar skins, the animals I had slain and skinned for their hides years before. I begin strapping Nakita's armor on, the different plates colored for each animal. Komiak helps, and soon we have all three horses fitted. Once done I signal Komiak out and link my mind to Nakita's.

_From now on, constant contact. I want you to keep contact with the the other two horses and me or Komiak from now until this is over. _Nakita nods. _Wait here. We will mount up here and head out as soon as I get back. _I send as I slip out of the barn behind Komiak.

Once back in the house I find Han and Leia downstairs in the living room.

"Do you have everything you need?" Both nod. "Where is Luke?" Leia glances at the stairs.

"He hasn't come down yet."

"Komiak, stay with them." I state as I head for the stairs.

Leia watches her go and glances at Komiak.

"What's going on?"

"Samantha is just a little on edge right now, that's all. She'll be fine." Leia studies her a moment before letting the subject drop.

I knock lightly on Luke's door, the door swinging open as I hear Luke beckon me in.

"Are you ready?" Luke nods, clipping his lightsaber into place on his belt before turning to me. He has traded his cloak for a black jacket, his entire outfit is black, down to his mid-calf high boots. He grabs up his pack and slings it over his shoulder.

"So, how do I look? Han said I should ditch the cloak." I chuckle.

"You look like Han. Let's go rake." I say teasingly. Luke chuckles, trying to look aghast at the comment that he might look like Han. It doesn't work.

I lead them out to the barn, Komiak taking up the end. She secures the doors behind us and the three stare at the waiting horses.

"What are they wearing?" Han asks as I take his pack.

"Talar hide. When it is hardened it can deflect blaster hits. It protects the horse wearing it, kind of like armor." I secure their packs to the roan and turn to face them. "All right, here is what is going to happen from here on out. You will listen to me. If you have any questions, wait until I'm done talking first. Got it?"

"We got it." Han states, looking slightly miffed at my tone.

"Right. We will be riding double. Nakita, Han, and I will take point. Luke, you and Leia will stay in the middle, the pack horse will take up the rear. Komiak will stay with us and the pack will stick to us but further out into the woods. It will take all night and nearly half the day to reach the nearest town. We will only stop to water the horses. At no point are you to dismount. When we get to town I will explain what we're going to do from there. Any questions?"

"Why am I riding with you?" Han asks. I stare at him and he chuckles slightly. "No offense."

"I want Luke on the other horse with Leia because Leia does not have a good command of the force. I can communicate easier with Luke then Leia and also I want Leia protected." Now it is my turn to chuckle. "No offense Han, but you're kind of the odd man out here." He frowns, kicking at some straw at his feet and mumbling something. I glance at Komiak and nod. She steps into a stall, more for the others sake than mine, and stips, changing quickly. Seeing their leader change the pack rises from where they lay all around us, rising to the ready.

"Luke, Leia, mount up." I say as I secure the pack horse to Luke's horse. After they are mounted up I open the barn doors just enough for Komiak to nose it open. She waits, staring up at me.

_Are you sure about this? _

_There is no going back now._

_I'll bring you back. _I stare at her and she stares back, then nuzzles me comfortingly, curving her massive head over my shoulder, pulling me against her chest. I hug her neck briefly a moment before moving away.

_If something does happen, you have to get them out first. _I pause. _If something happens to me, Komiak, leave me behind. _She is about to argue, her ears pinning back when I reach out and touch her thick black fur lightly. _Please? _Her ears relax slowly and she nods before glancing back at Nakita.

_Go on. Nakita's getting anxious. _I smile slightly and pat her shoulder before turning and heading to Nakita. I mount up, giving Han a boost to sit behind me. Taking up the reins I glance around.

"Are we all ready?" I ask, sending it verbally and mentally. Everyone, wolf, horse, and human alike nod. Turning to Komiak I see her staring at me almost sadly before she nuzzles the door open, disappearing into the gathering night.


	8. Town Trip

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Seven:

Town Trip

We all travel silently through the woods, the pack appearing and disappearing among the trees all around us. Komiak pads along side the horses, constantly drifting from Nakita's side to the back of the line and back up.

Han grips the saddle tightly, careful to keep his distance from me. Nakita glances back at me, her ears pinned back slightly.

_The other's weight is off and irritating. Fix him please. _She sends to me. I chuckle and glance over my shoulder.

"Han, you can hold onto my waist, it would be easier." Han shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine." I glance at him then chuckle again.

"Leia won't kill you for it, Han." Behind us I hear Luke and Leia chuckling. Han glares at me. "Han, seriously, it's hard on Nakita too." Han glances around me at Nakita's head and she glances back at him, her ears pinned back. Looking decidedly nervous Han scoots forward slightly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around my waist.

As the sun peeks overhead we stop near a river, Han groaning loudly as he walks about, rubbing his legs.

"How can you live like this?" He moans, stretching his legs. I chuckle as I pat Nakita's neck.

"Riding takes some getting used to."

"That's for sure." Leia remarks, rubbing her backside. Han glances around us, then frowns at Luke.

"Why aren't you walking funny kid?" Luke shrugs.

"Muscle relaxation." Han glowers at him, mumbling something about Jedi before sitting close to the riverbank. "How far are we to the town?" Luke asks, watching me move about the horses.

"Several hours yet, we'll make it there by dawn tomorrow." Komiak, who had been sitting patiently back by a tree comes forward, resting her muzzle on my shoulder.

_Perhaps we should consider stopping for the night once we get closer to town. One night in the woods won't hurt them._

_We don't know if the Talar pack is in the area or not. _I argue.

_Not a single member of the pack, that includes Nakita and the other two, or I have picked up the scent of the Talar, new or old. They haven't been in this region yet. _I glance at Nakita and she bobs her head. After a long moment I rise.

"Stay here for a minute." I say as i head for the trees. Komiak follows, trotting along side me.

Further into the woods I stop, collecting the force around me, both light and dark. Komiak leans against me as she senses what I'm doing, lending me her strength as I expand my mind out, searching the woods all around us, pointedly avoiding the riverbank behind me.

Luke immediately stiffens and rises, turning to look back toward the trees. Leia does as well, the two sharing glances. Han watches them.

"What's going on?"

"Samantha's touching the dark side of the force."

"You can tell?" Han asks. Luke grabs Leia's arm, stopping her from heading to the trees.

"Don't." Leia doesn't question him, instead she moves back toward the horses

When we return I find all three watching me worriedly, especially Luke.

"What?"

"Is everything all right?" I nod, leaning back against Nakita's shoulder.

"Fine. We'll stop and set up camp as soon as we get closer to town tonight."

It is long after sunset when we finally stop. Han glances around as he slides down off Nakita's back.

"We are close to town?" He asks, clearly doubtful. The forest around is dark and quiet. I nod.

"Yes, about half a click. Luke, get everyone settled."

"Where are you going?" He asks as he helps Leia down.

"I'll be back in a little while. Komiak, watch them." She nods, reaching out to touch my mind.

_Are you going to her? _I nod.

_I will try to go through her first. The less contact with the town, the better for all of us. _She nods and curls up at the base of a tree, the pack converging on the campsite as I lead Nakita away.

Closer to town I dismount and simply release Nakita's reins.

_You go in? _I nod, tapping my jacket. Inside is the data pad with the list of supples as well as more then enough money to cover it all.

_I will be back shortly._

_What if it does not work? _I smile reassuringly, patting her neck.

_It will. Just remain here and stay alert. _She bobs her head and heads toward a thick patch of grass as I head for the distant sounds of the town.

I stay along the outside roads, watching everyone around me. Even though it is near midnight, the town is still quite alive with people. Few take notice of me, the ones who do I steer their direction away with a small push through the force. I reach my contact's home without detection, and tap on the door lightly.

As it draws back a small girl opens the door. She stares up at me a long moment and I smile.

"Hi." She smiles back and hides behind the door, peeking out.

"Hello."

"Is Anita home?" The little girl frowns.

"Who?" Inwardly I groan. _Great. She's not here any longer._

"Chelsea, who's at the door?" A familiar voice calls out.

"It's a woman mommie!" The little girl yells. I stare at the child in surprise as my friend Anita comes to the door. She stops, staring at me a long moment then grins widely, practically launching herself at me.

"Samantha! By the gods it been years! Come in!" She says, releasing me long enough to haul me in through the front door, pulling her daughter in with the other hand and shutting the door with her foot. The little girl stares up at me, then at Anita.

"She asked for Anita, mommie." The little girl says, clearly confused. Anita smiles.

"My name is Anita." Chelsea giggles.

"No, it's mommie!" She exclaims, laughing as she sees Anita's face before dashing off toward the back of the house. I stare after the little girl, then turn to Anita. She is staring at me, all her humor gone. I stare back at her.

"What are you doing here Samantha." She says quietly. I reach into my jacket and pull out the data pad.

"I need help." I say quietly, handing her the data pad. She studies it, frowning slightly before looking up at me.

"Follow me."

We head into a back office, Anita closing the door behind her. I remain standing as she takes a seat behind her desk.

"Where are you going?"

"The base." She stares at me as if I am insane, which I wonder myself some times.

"Why?"

"I've been hired to lead a small three man scouting team out there." Anita's eyes narrow.

"Who are they from?"

"The Republic." Anita's eyes widen and she sits forward.

"The Republic? Why would they be all the way out here?" I shake my head.

"I don't know. They just want me to take them out to the base and back." Anita studies me a long moment, then her eyes widen.

"I know that look." I glance away.

"What look?" Anita rises and comes around the desk, perching on the edge beside me and lowering her voice.

"The Republic sent a Jedi?" I chuckle and she grabs my sleeve. "They sent him!" She says quietly. I nod.

"Yeah, they sent him."

"Who are the other two?"

"Who else?" I say quietly. Anita rises and releases my sleeve, pacing before me.

"I can get you the supplies. Considering who you're with, I will have them brought to you." She pauses. "Where are they now?"

"Outside town."

"Are they protected?" I nod.

"Of course. Komiak and the entire pack is with them." She nods again, lost in thought.

"All right. I'll start in on the supplies tonight. The list is small so it shouldn't take long." I nod and rise as Chelsea comes to the door.

"Mommie, a man is here asking for her." She says, pointing toward me. We glance at each other and I reach out. Cursing under my breath I head out the door, Anita and Chelsea close behind.

The man jumps when I open the door and I stare at him hard before grabbing his sleeve and yanking him inside. Anita stares silent, Chelsea hiding behind her, as I shut the door and round on the man.

"Do you not understand the words STAY HERE." I practically growl. The man chuckles, running his hand through his short red hair before the air around him wavers, Luke appearing before me.

"I didn't want to come but Nakita made me." I stare at him hard a long moment, then I hear a gasp behind me.

"That's him, isn't it?" I turn, nodding.

"Yes." Luke glances between us then stares at Anita.

"I've met you before." She nods, smiling widely.

"Yes, we have met. I was one of the technicians that worked on your x-wing's navigation system while you were still flying with the fleet." He nods slightly as I smack his arm hard.

"Quit changing the subject. Why did Nakita want you here?" I demand. Luke shrugs.

"I don't know. She just told me to come here." I stare at him.

"Are you sure it was her?" Luke stares at me, taken aback.

"Of course." I stare at him a long moment then close my eyes. I hear Anita start to speak but Luke shushes her as I reach out, my mind searching for Nakita's.

_Samantha? Is something wrong?_

_Did you send Luke after me? _

_No. _She answers. _You told him to stay in the camp. _I clench my fists in frustration.

_Forget us and get back to camp now! _I practically shout at her. I feel Nakita suddenly tense, her attention drawn away.

_Something is approaching. _She pauses. _A jedi from the base! _

_Go now! Get to the camp and get them out! I'll meet up with you._ I send before breaking contact. Luke is staring at me.

"We have to leave. Now." I emphasize by grabbing his arm, hauling him toward the back door. He throws questions at me over his shoulder but I ignore him, turning to Anita.

"We've put you in danger. I'm sorry." She smiles and turns to Chelsea.

"Go pack a bag, just I taught you." Chelsea nods and runs for her room as Anita turns to me.

"I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I'll contact my friend and give him the list once I'm off planet."

"Forget the list." I demand. "Hurry and get your things, do what you need to do. I'll see you to your ship." I turn to Luke who is standing quietly at the back door. "Go meet with Nakita at the edge of town. Take everyone and head up toward the foot hills. I'll catch up with you. Go now." He nods, the air shimmering around him before he even opens the door.

I don't dare use the force as I escort Anita and Chelsea toward the docks, knowing that a jedi is in the area. We stick to the back roads, Anita carrying Chelsea's pack as I carry Chelsea.

At the docks I set Chelsea down and Anita motions her toward the small ship across the dock.

"Go ahead." She nods, taking her pack before running toward the opening gangplank. Anita pockets her controls she had used to open the doors and turns to me, handing me a large box. I stare at it a moment, then look up at her.

"I don't know when we will see each other again, so I will return these to you." She says quietly. I stare at them a long moment then nod.

"Go on now, the Jedi is somewhere in town. I want you off planet before he finds me." She smiles and hugs me quickly before following her daughter.


	9. Losing Fight

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Eight:

Losing Fight

As the ship lifts off I kneel on the floor, opening the box slowly.

Inside is a long, thick black cloak, the material shimmering slightly in the pale light. On top of the cloak is a pair of black gloves, fingerless. I remove them almost reverently, staring at them a long moment before shedding my jacket and gloves.

As I slip the last glove on I hear a soft laugh behind me.

"Seeing you like this brings back memories." I keep my back turned as the soft male voice reaches me. 

"It has been a long time, Jason." 

"The republic spy and her daughter are off planet?" I nod, turning slowly. The young man behind me watches my movements with due caution, and rightly so. He wears clothing much like mine, though his cloak is gone. His gloves are fingerless, like mine. His hair, white like mine, is trimmed short, close to his scalp and glowing in the darkness of the doorway.

"Yes." He stares at me a long moment, his gray eyes going soft.

"You are just as beautiful as I remember." 

"Why are you here?" I ask, remaining where I am. He glances around before stepping closer, into the light.

"You know why I'm here." I nod.

"You were never after Anita and Chelsea. It was me." He nods.

"They want you back." 

"You know my answer Jason." I say quietly. He nods, taking another step forward.

"I knew what your answer would be before I even left the base." He says quietly. "To be perfectly honest, I don't want to take you back. I know what they are planning to do with you." He says quietly. "But I also know what they will do to me if I return without you. My orders stand regardless. I am to return with you, dead or alive." I laugh with no humor.

"So they are down to settling with my corpse?" He nods. "You know I will fight Jason, even you." He nods and smiles slightly.

"Yeah, I know. " The sudden silence is shattered as his lightsaber announces it's presence with a sharp snap-hiss. I back away a step as the green blade weaves slightly, almost playfully in the air. 

"Please Jason, don't make me do this." I say quietly. He takes another step forward, more purposeful this time.

"I would rather die by your hand then by them." He says quietly. "It is the only thing I ask of you." I stare at him a long moment then nod slowly, reaching for my lightsaber.

The fight does not last long. We easily slip into habit, sparring the way we used to years ago, when we were both new to the base.

A split hesitation, a slightly smile, and I close my eyes as my blade impacts. I hear him grunt and instantly release the handle, the blade instantly disappearing. My lightsaber hits the concrete as I catch Jason as he pitches forward. I lower him to the floor, cradling his head on my lap. He smiles up at me slightly, his entire body going slack. 

"I'm sorry." I whisper. His breath rattles in his chest from the whole in his chest, so near his heart. I feel his heart slowing beneath my hand and I close my eyes, reaching out to him. His mind is dim, fading, and I stay with him until that single spark is gone. I feel tears brim my eyes as I reach up, gently closing his sightless eyes.

I hear someone approaching before I sense them but remain as I am, Jason's head cradled in my lap. My tears are still wet on my cheeks as a hand touches my shoulder.

"Come on kid, let's go." Looking up I see Han leaning over me.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the group." I say quietly. 

"Komiak sent me." I shift, lowering Jason's head slowly to the floor before rising. I find Jason's cloak draped over a pipe near the doorway and drape it over his body slowly, shrouding him. Han watches from the doorway as I take a few steps back, then extend a hand out. Fire suddenly blossoms, consuming the shroud quickly. I watch it a moment before turning, pulling the hood up before heading out the door, Han close behind.

Once in the woods one of Komiak's pack meets up with us, trotting along ahead of us as we traverse the woods. Han remains quiet behind me. The sun has risen before he speaks again.

"Who was he?" He asks quietly.

"Jason and I were at the base together." I say quietly. "We arrived around the same time. We trained together." He doesn't ask again, only speaking to suggest we stop. 

While we are stopped near mid-day I feel the pack member press her muzzle against my leg. Looking down I see her eying my shirt near my waist. I smile slightly and pat her head reassuringly.

"Is something wrong?" Han asks, watching the exchange.

"I'm fine." Han stares at me a moment then at the wolf. She looks from him to my shirt again and Han approaches me.

"Are you hurt?" I rise, turning away.

"We have to keep going. We will be meeting up with them in about an hour." Han nods, dropping the subject and following me as I head out, up the slight incline toward the foothills.

Luke doesn't even realize that Komiak has disappeared until Nakita suddenly stops, turning back as Han appears through the trees where Komiak had once been. Seeing him Leia slides down off her horse and rushes to him, asking all sorts of questions. Luke scans the area before linking his mind to Nakita's.

_Where is Komiak?_

_She went to join Samantha. They will scout the area. _Luke nods, not missing the sound of concern in the mare's voice.

_Is something wrong?_

_Samantha was wounded during a fight. _Luke tenses.

_Is she all right? _

_She will be, but the wound goes deeper than skin. _Luke frowns, his gaze on the trees around them.

_What do you mean? _Beside him Nakita sighs heavily, the leather of her saddle creaking slightly.

_She had to kill a friend. _Nakita says quietly. 

I pace alongside Komiak, the she-wolf slowing her pace for me. We are roughly parallel to the group, though far enough away that we cannot see each other.

_So it was Jason they sent? _Komiak asks. I nod.

_Yes, it was him. _She glances sideways at me.

_That wound on your side. You should have me look at it. _I shake my head, my hand going to my side a moment. The cloth is soaked through with blood and sticking to the wound and skin around it. 

_No, when we stop for the night. We don't have what we need. _Komiak stops and I do as well, turning back slightly to look at her. She is staring at me, her eyes locked on mine.

_It is already starting to get infected. I can tell. Let me help you. _I turn away and her voice stops me. _Why are you wearing that? That cloak still reeks of the base. Why? _I stop once more.

_My time is coming. We both know that. When it does come, I will take out as many of them as I can before I fall._

_You're going back to the base? _She asks, clearing angry. I ignore her a long moment, then begin walking.

_Why don't you head back to the group? I'd like to be alone for a while. _I say, not even checking to see if she obeys as I walk slowly away, up the slope.

Luke notices when Komiak rejoins the group but wisely remains silent, noticing the black look on the she-wolf's face. She trots forcefully ahead of Nakita and stays there, her movements stiff with anger. Luke watches her a moment then taps Nakita's side with his heel.

_Let's go find Samantha. _Nakita looks back at him.

_If we do, she will be quite angry. _Luke shrugs as Nakita picks up her pace.

_I'm willing to face her wrath._

It does not take Luke long to find me, which I knew would happenI sense them approaching before I hear Nakita coming toward me through the brush. I stop, unable to resist the urge to lean against the nearest tree. 

"Samantha?" I hear the saddle creak slightly as Luke dismounts but he keeps his distance. 

"What do you want?" I ask quietly.

"We'll be camping soon." He states. I glance up at the sky overhead and nod. 

"Go on ahead and set up camp. I'll be there soon." There is silence a long moment, and when I turn back Luke is gone. Nakita is still standing back where she had been, staring at me. I feel her reach out to me and let her into my mind.

_He is just trying to help._

_I can't take his help or I will suck him down with me. _I send. She approaches slowly and I reach out to her, faltering. The pain in my side and the blood loss I finally allow to take a hold of me, no longer able to fight it back. I slump down onto the ground and Nakita lies beside me. I manage to pull myself to her side and she glances back at me.

_You have to fight it. _She sends.

_I know. _

_Do you want help? I will summon Komiak. _She says, not even giving me the chance to answer her. I wait silently, minutes passing.

I feel a touch on my leg and jerk, awaking with a start. Nakita is still behind me, dozing. Komiak is in full wolf form, her head in my lap as she sleeps. I shift slightly, testing my side. The residual pain is there, but not nearly as bad as before.

Looking up I see Han standing nearby. His expression is neutral as he studies me.

"We've set up a tent for you. You should not be sleeping out here." I smile slightly as Komiak wakes, hearing his voice.

"I'll be fine."

_Go, Samantha. _Komiak whispers to me. _You will not be able to rest out here._ I scowl at her before nodding. Han comes forward, extending his hand. I allow him to pull me to my feet, but my legs give out almost immediately. Han catches me, slinging my arm over his shoulder.

"I got ya kid."


	10. Snow

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Nine:

Snow

Han does not acknowledge Luke's presence across the clearing but I sense him watching us as Han helps me across to the tent.

Inside a small space heater is set up, a cot already set up. I nearly fall as Han lowers me onto it, and he guides me back onto the cot. He watches me worriedly, and I know I look horrid. The pain in my side blazes despite Komiak's healing, and I can feel the heat radiating from the wound. Han sits on the edge, the cot easily big enough for two people.

"We should turn back." He says quietly, draping the blankets from the foot of the cot over me. I shake my head, staring up at the ceiling of the tent over my head.

"No." 

"If you keep going kid, it's going to kill you." He says quietly. I turn my head to look at him. His dark brown eyes meet mine, the sincerity in them stirring.

"Han, do you know much about the force?" He chuckles slightly, running his fingers through his hair.

"No. Never really had a use for that mumbo jumbo."

"Every living thing has a measure of the force, even you. It is all a balance." Han nods.

"I remember the kid saying something like that once."

"The balance within me is off." I say quietly, trying to think of a way to describe it for Han to understand. "If that balance is off, it can be harmful. For me, the dark side within me is much more powerful than the light. Over the last several years, the dark side has gotten stronger." Han is quiet, staring at me.

"So you are going to turn into a dark jedi?" He asks quietly.

"No. I will die. The strain on my body will be to much to withstand. The dark side of the force is acting like a poison in me. Even now my body is starting to fail."

"Then why go? Why push your body to the brink of death just to help us?" He whispers.

"It is what is right. There is nothing I can do to stop my death. But when it does happen, it will not be in vain." Han nods, rising. 

He is about to leave when he suddenly stops, turning back.

"Luke..."

"I know Han. I know." I say quietly, reaching a hand out to him. He takes it a moment, then sets my arm back at my side before leaving the tent.

Outside, Han lets the tent flap close before speaking. Luke is standing at the corner of the tent, silent.

"Can't we do anything?" Han says quietly. Luke shakes his head and Han sighs. "She's waiting for you Luke. I'm going to bed." He says, heading toward the other tent a short distance away. Across the clearing Komiak watches the exchange from amid her pack, the entire group bedded down in the small clearing area.

Luke glances at Komiak and the she-wolf nods, almost seeming to smile before lowering her head, her eyes closing.

I feel a touch on my cheek and open my eyes, smiling slightly when I see Luke leaning over me. 

"Sorry I woke you." He whispers. I try to reach up to him but my arm never reaches him. He catches my hand, laying the flat of my palm against his cheek. He closes his eyes and I can feel the warmth of him through my gloves. 

After a moment he draws away, though he keeps my hand. He too is wearing gloves I notice, his fingers entwining in mine.

"I'm just weak Luke." I whisper, trying to reassure him. He does not look convinced. "I just need to sleep." He nods, releasing my hand and goes to rise but I grip his hand again. He stops, looking down at me. "Don't leave. Please stay with me." I say softly. He nods, removing his jacket before carefully crawling onto the cot with me, covering us both in the blankets. After a brief hesitation he curls up as best he can against me, his fingers toying with my hair.

The next morning when I wake Luke is gone. I hear voices and movement outside the tent and rise slowly, keeping a hand to my side. 

Spying movement near my I slide my legs off the cot, turning to face Komiak. She is sitting cross legged near me, watching me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to be up now?" She asks quietly. I nod, stretching and moving slightly where I sit.

"I'll be all right." She rises and approaches me, standing over me a long moment before gripping my shoulder.

"Lie back." Knowing it is not a request I shift again, lying on my back on the cot. Komiak kneels beside me, slipping a hand under my shirt. When she finds the wound she hisses slightly through her teeth, glancing up at me. "You should have let me treat this earlier." She says accusingly. I merely shrug, gripping the metal poles of the cot through the fabric.

"Just do it so we can get going." She nods, pulling a leather throng from somewhere behind her and she holds it out, letting me bite down on it before settling her hands over my wound again. She hesitates only a second, taking a deep breath before beginning.

I feel Komiak pause but my grip on the cot does not slacken. Komiak's hands disappear and I hear her panting slightly.

"Skywalker." Looking up with one eye I see Luke standing near the tent entrance. He seems almost ashamed at being caught there, and Komiak motions for him to come forward. "It's all right Skywalker."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks quietly. Komiak studies him.

"Are you any good at healing through the force?" He nods.

"A student of mine is quite gifted with healing. She trained me a bit before she left the academy." 

"No." Both look at me and I shake my head. "Don't Luke." He looks slightly baffled at my demand and looks to Komiak.

"When I am healing her, I can feel all the pain that she is feeling. It is quite difficult to do, to focus and it weakens the healer." Luke studies me a moment then comes forward, kneeling down at the head of the cot. He leans forward, kneeling over my head. I stare up at him, his face hovering over mine. His eyes meet mine and I shake my head slightly. Tears from the pain in my side slide down my face and into my hair as I speak.

"Don't Luke. Please. Just go." He shakes his head, both his hands stroking the sides of my face slowly, like a mother comforting a child.

"I can't control it any more Luke. I can't protect you from the dark side in me anymore." I whisper. Komiak remains where she is, silent.

"Don't." He whispers. "You don't need to protect me. Let me protect you. Let me help you." He asks, pleading. My hands loosen on the bars after a moment, and I reach up with one hand, gripping his wrist. He cups my face in his other hand. 

Luke glances up at Komiak, nodding slightly before looking back at me. 

Suddenly I feel drawn to him, the white light of his force presence encompassing me, cocooning me as I am pulled into the depths of his eyes, deep into his mind. I feel as if I leave my body behind, I exist solely in the warm embrace of his mind. There is no pain, no sadness, nothing but the warmth of him around me, whispering to me though I cannot understand the words. I drift between waking and dreaming, surrounded by the white warmth of him.

Komiak sits back, her hands dropping to her sides. She stares at the pale skin before her, only the long dark pink line any indication that a wound had been there.

She looks up at Luke, seeing him unmoving, eyes closed. After a moment he shifts, exhaling as if he had been holding his breath before his eyes open. When he looks at her she simply stares at him.

"What did you do to her?" Luke keeps his hands where they are a moment longer before withdrawing.

"M student taught me how to help heal the severely wounded. I pull their consciousness into my mind then block all their pain nerves in their upper spine and brain, blocking out all the pain that they are feeling. Once the healing is finished I return them to their minds. She'll be asleep for a while." Luke rises, somewhat unsteady, and he has to shake himself a bit before heading for the tent door.

"Where are you going?" 

"To get Nakita. Han and Leia should already be ready to leave. I'll have them tear down the tent and finish packing. I will ride double with her on Nakita, Han and Leia can ride together. Will you be all right?" Komiak nods.

"I can ride on my mate's back." Luke frowns.

"Mate?" Komiak nods, rising slowly. Her legs tremble and Luke reaches out to catch her, the she-wolf gripping his arm for support.

"I am the lead female of the pack. My mate is the lead male."

"She never said anything about you having a mate." Luke says quietly. Komiak chuckles.

"I've had two. The first was killed by the imperial troops. I have several pups too." She says, Luke catching the change in her voice and expression. He stares at her a second then his eyes widen.

"When Samantha told us about the pup the imperials captured..." Komiak nods, not looking at Luke.

"That was the only daughter from my second litter." Komiak says quietly. Luke suddenly pulls Komiak from the tent. Most of the pack is out, watching as Luke guides Komiak toward the pack.

"Which ones are yours?" She scans them a moment before pointing out three.

"Those two males and that female." She turns, pointing toward a towering gray male near the tree line. He sees her pointing at him and gives a wolf-ish grin, his immense tongue falling from his muzzle. Luke has to stiffle a laugh at the comical expression on the wolf's face. "That is my mate." Luke nods as the male comes forward. Komiak stares at him a long moment before he nods, easily kneeling on the ground. Luke helps Komiak up onto his back and backs away.

"We'll take care of the rest. You rest for now." Luke says quietly. Komiak nods, already starting to drift off as the male wolf rises easily to move to the edge of the woods before dropping onto the ground again.

Turning Luke starts when he sees Nakita directly behind him.

"For being so large, you sure move quietly." He comments aloud and in his mind. Nakita's ears flatten slightly.

_Are you saying I'm fat? _Luke laughs at Nakita's insulted tone and pats her neck.

"It was a compliment." Her ears perk forward again before she turns toward the tent.

_You and I. _Luke nods, heading toward the tent, Nakita following.

"Han, start breaking down the tent please." Luke calls to Han a short distance away. The older man scoffs and dusts his hands off on his pants.

"Why should I?" He says indignantly, but his ire dies when Luke emerges from the tent, Samantha in his arms wrapped in the blanket. "Is she all right?" Han asks, studying Samantha's face worriedly. 

"She's weak. Komiak healed her wounds. She'll sleep for a while." Han nods, turning without a word to start on the tent. Leia approaches as Nakita settles herself near the wolf pack, the mare settling her weight on the ground before Luke lays Samantha on the ground beside Nakita, propping her up against Nakita's side. Luke and Leia stand over her a moment, then Leia lays a hand on Luke's arm.

"I'll stay with her. You go help Han." Luke nods, smiling thankfully before turning to help Han with the tent.


	11. Nightmares and Snow

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Ten:

Nightmares and Snow

I wake to hands lifting me and a gentle voice. Looking up I see Han over me, cradling me as he lifts me from the ground. I hear Nakita somewhere near by and I reach up, gripping Han's shirt.

"What's going on?" I ask, my voice sounding groggy.

"We're leaving." He says quietly. He shifts me up, sliding me easily on Nakita's back where strong, familiar arms circle around me, holding me tight against a warm body. I try to move but can't. Looking down I see a blanket wrapped around me.

"Go back to sleep." Luke whispers to me. "It's all right." I snuggle up against him as Nakita begins to move beneath us, the snow crunching under her hooves. 

I remain awake for a while, drifting between sleep and waking, relishing the feel of Luke's arms around me when suddenly I pick up a presence near us, shadowing us. My hands tighten on Luke's shirt and he glances down at me. I am wide awake now, staring out into the woods.

"She's here." Luke frowns.

"Who?"

"The female Talar, the white one. She's nearby. She knows we're here." I say quietly. Suddenly I hear one of the wolves howl, a distance away, and Nakita snorts.

_They have picked up the scent of the Talar pack. They are ahead of us, up in the pass. _Nakita sends to us both. Luke's arms tighten around me slightly and he looks down at me.

"What do we do?" He asks. I don't move for a long moment, thinking, then sigh.

"Nothing we can do. It is too late to turn back. At least we know they are there. We will be prepared." Luke nods, relaying the message on to Nakita before sliding one hand up, cupping the side of my head and guiding my head to his shoulder.

"Rest. I can tell you are still weak." I nod, the touch of his hand gentle on the side of my head, his fingers stroking my temple pushing me toward sleep.

_I am running, always running. The cold wind whips at my face and neck, the cloak doing little to shield me from the intense cold and driving snow. I can sense them behind me, can still hear their yells in my mind. I know it is only my own fear creating the sensation of their hands grabbing at me but it still spurs me on faster. Ahead of me I see the dark shape of Komiak, the she-wolf lunging through the snow. _

_I suddenly fall, my legs trapped by a deep snow drift. I cry out, hoping Komiak can hear me, but the wind swallows my voice as I land deep in the snow. All around me the snow. It piles higher atop me, burying me alive. I cry out, my throat raw yet I still cannot hear my own voice above the winds. I claw desperately at the snow, yet it still piles higher and higher._

_I hear someone yelling my name, and I try to crawl toward it, the snow pushing me deeper and deeper into the drift, dragging me down._

There is no warning. Luke has no time to catch me before I suddenly convulse, falling abruptly and heavily from the saddle. The nightmare still echoes in my mind and I feel it's grip on me tighten as I feel the deep snow beneath me. I am dimly aware of others around me and I crawl away, only knowing that they are after me, that I can't let them catch me, can't let them touch me. I crawl away as best I can, the snow making me lose my grip on anything I try to grab.

Komiak suddenly appears from behind the group, in full wolf form, and knocks Luke down to keep him from approaching. Han and Leia hang back, staring in horror as Komiak walks forward toward the cowering form near them. Nakita remains back a bit, making sure Luke stays put before walking forward once more.

I huddle against a large rock, pressing my body against it as the convulsions racking my body slowly ease. I struggle to breathe, the weight on my chest relentless. I hear snow crunch near me and my arm shoots up, black lightning crackling around my fingers. The snow around me starts to melt from the heat of the lightning and the heat coursing through my body. The dark side clutches at my frantic and fear-paralyzed mind, taking over me.

_Samantha. _The voice echoes through my mind.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" I scream, curling my fingers slightly to concentrate the lightning. 

_Samantha, it's me. Komiak. _Hearing the name I pause, fighting to remember.

"You left me behind." I whisper. Near me I see the familiar black form take a step closer. "You left me behind." I say again, rage starting to build. The dark side of the force suddenly explodes, the snow all around me for at least four feet instantly melting, revealing solid rock.

_I came back, don't you remember? I came back for you. _The voice insists. I curl my fingers tighter, the crackling of the lightning growing more intense.

"You left me all alone. Even after everything they did to me because of you, even after you promised me, you left me alone. You abandoned me!" I say, my voice rising as I speak. Tears gather in my eyes as my vision clears slightly. I can see Komiak clearly, the she-wolf only feet away. I can see her fear, sense it through the force. Nakita is right behind her, barely able to keep herself from bolting. Even from the distance I can see the whites of her eyes. I can see others behind them and I rise to my feet so fast Komiak flinches. The movement snaps Nakita out of her fright and she begins backing away. I can feel the darkness coursing through me, feeding my rage and pain.

_Samantha... _I hold both hands out, palms facing each other, and the lightning begins to gather between my palms. The snow-less circle of rock around me continues to expand as I step forward, letting the dark side of me rage out of control. 

"You will pay for what you did. You will pay for abandoning me." I growl. The lightning grows even more, the dark forces arching from my hands and striking the ground. I can feel the wind pick up, driven by my hate. My hair whips in the wind, almost straight up in the air, and I clench one fist, the lighting energy gathering around one fist.

"Samantha! Don't!" 

The voice somehow reaches me, something deep within me reacting. Every cell in my body suddenly feels as if I am being ripped apart and I scream, my vision suddenly going white as I hear Komiak suddenly growl deep in her chest, something hard impacting me.

_The snow is suddenly gone from around me, and I can hear the sound of Komiak growling. Suddenly she is there, digging around my body to free me from the snow. Weakly I reach up and wrap my arms around her neck, managing to keep a hold of her as she drags me through the snow, down the slope toward the relative shelter of the forest far below._

My vision clears slowly, and I stare up at the steel gray sky a long moment. 

Komiak is standing over me, her muzzle clamped firmly around my neck, my head tilted back. My body is limp beneath hers, my right hand radiating agony up my arm. Tears run freely down my face as I move my head enough to look Komiak in the eye.

One large wolf eye studies me intensely, and after a moment she releases slowly, keeping a paw on my chest. I stare up at her, struggling to breathe.

"You came back for me." I whisper. She nods. "I remember now." She kneels her head down and nuzzles my chin lightly. I roll onto my side, curling up into a ball as the shaking starts again. 

I hear movement near me but don't look up as Komiak speaks, in human form now.

"Thanks. You guys go on ahead. We have to stay behind for now. We'll catch up." 

"Are you sure?" Hearing Luke's voice, sensing his presence, his clean, bright presence in the force so close to me, I suddenly sit up, rising quickly to my feet. Luke stands just a few feet away, startled by how fast I had reacted. 

"Luke." I reach out to him, about to take a step forward when Luke backs away. In his eyes all I see is fear. Behind him Han is on the ground, Leia huddled behind him. Han has his blaster drawn, aimed directly at my head. I ignore them, intent on Luke. He stares at me, a bit more composed but afraid.

I collapse onto my knees in the snow, the pain of his expression burning in my mind. I wrap my arms around myself, rocking slightly. Komiak comes up behind me, dressed in clothes Luke had handed her before and she wraps her arms around me.

"Go on ahead. Now." Komiak demands. "Luke, take the pack horse. Nakita has to stay here. Further ahead is a stand of trees, wait for us there."

Once they are gone Komiak turns to me, reaching out to me. I shy away, huddling closer to the rocks.

"Samantha..."

"Stay away." I say softly. Komiak sighs and sits cross legged near me.

"You need to go back. We've just entered the pass. I can guide them from here. They won't blame you. Go." I shake my head, reaching out for Nakita. She approaches slowly, allowing me to stroke her muzzle before helping me rise. I cling to her neck, my legs still weak.

"No. I have to see this through." I don't continue until I am up on Nakita's back. "Unload the pack horse of all the supplies except only what we need. Stow the rest in a safe location for us to come back and get later. I'm going on ahead." 

"You can't stay out there alone." Komiak demands, jumping to her feet.

"I am to great a risk to be around you all. It is better this way." I pause, staring down at her.

"In case something happens..." My voice dies and I inhale deeply, looking away from Komiak's gaze. "Goodbye." 

Luke watches Komiak approach the stand of trees where they had stopped, worry creasing his brow. Komiak walks with her head low, her movements slow. Luke scans the area behind her, looking for Samantha.

Komiak looks up just as Luke scans the ground behind her. Her ears wilt further and she stops, forcing her head high. As soon as she gets within the trees she changes, the clothing she had been wearing falls to the ground from where they had been tossed over her back. She dresses quickly and joins the group.

"Come on, on your mounts. We have to go a bit further before nightfall." Han and Leia exchange a glance as Luke mounts up on the pack mount.

"Where's Samantha?" Han asks as he helps Leia up. Komiak doesn't answer, instead Luke speaks up.

"She left."


	12. Arrival of Ghost

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Eleven 

Arrival of Ghost

Luke stares out at the dark woods around the camp, eyes never ceasing their sweeping movement of the trees. His three companions watch him, not trying to hide the fact as they stare at him. Finally Komiak sighs and grabs a small rock.

Luke does not even flinch, stopping the rock in mid air just inches from the side of his head. He does not even look her way. Komiak practically growls and grabs another, bigger rock, and throws it. Again Luke catches it. Komiak scowls, then rises, moving to stand beside him. The rocks drop to the ground as Komiak cuffs him soundly over the back of the head. 

"You can block the rocks but you can't block me, Jedi. Get your head back where it belongs." She growls. Luke does not look at her or anyone else as he rubs the back of his head. Komiak's angry expression softens slightly and she seats herself on the log beside him. "She's not going to come back, Luke. We all know that. It will be better in the end if you just accept it." Han and Leia across the campfire both nod. Luke sees this and suddenly rises. His hands are clenched into fists and he scowls at each of them in turn.

"You may have given up on her, but I won't." He says heatedly before stalking off into the woods.

I guide Nakita through the woods, easily moving down the slope of the hill. Nakita beneath me is tense, her ears constantly swiveling.

_Are you sure about this?_

_I told you what I saw, Nakita. We have to check it out._

_Then can we go back? _She asks hopefully. I sigh. It has been three days since the incident in the snow, and I had not seen the group since, following them only through the force. Nakita has continually asked, begged, and prodded me to return. I sigh, shaking my head as we pass the last of the trees and step into the clearing.

_Maybe. _I send to her. Nakita pauses in mid step, looking back at me. I pat her neck and smile slightly and she seems to take that as a reassurance and snorts slightly, walking a bit faster toward the looming wall of the base just ahead of us.

We have been spying on the base from afar for the last two days, moving in closer the more we discover. Being able to move faster and easier, Nakita and I have circled the base many times, with the rest of the group staying more toward the northern slopes, keeping a safe distance from the base. 

As I stare up at it now, it amazes me. 

The wall of the base, once gleaming steel, is scarred with signs of battle. A considerable portion of the wall is gone as well, and I dismount near the entrance, leaving Nakita a short distance back as I step inside. 

I stand in shock a long moment, then begin making my way deeper.

The buildings around me are in ruins, many have completely collapsed. Scorch marks mar the ground all around the compound. 

_What happened here? _I send to Nakita. I hear her stepping through the rubble around the whole in the wall as she comes toward me.

_A battle, but with who? Where is everyone? Shouldn't there at least be bodies? _I nod.

_Lets keep looking around for a bit longer, then we need to report this to the group. _

"Ghost, it is good to see you again." I tense and whip around, lightsaber in my hand and on in an instant. 

A solitary man stands not far away, near the corner of a building. He leans against it, arms across his chest. His outfit is much like mine, but with no gloves or cloak.

"Imperial Commander Croviack.. Pleasure to see you again." I say, sarcasm clear in my voice. The man merely laughs, not moving from where he leans against the building.

"Just call me Micheal, like you used to, Ghost." I scowl as he shifts his gaze to Nakita behind me. I feel her tense and I back up to stand near her, reaching out a hand to her shoulder. "Hello Nakita. I know you can understand me. You look well." He glances back at me with a grin. "You both have developed so well." 

"What's going on here." I demand. "What happened here?" 

_"_You know I won't tell you that." Micheal states, pushing off of the wall and walking toward me slowly. Only Nakita's presence behind me keeps me from bolting. 

Micheal Croviack. Imperial Commander of this base and head of the program the Jedi worked for. My hands begins to tremble slightly as the man approaches me. I can sense other Jedi around me, moving to surround me. I can feel at least ten other presences on the campus. 

I switch off my lightsaber and put it back to my belt. Micheal pauses, watching me curiously.

"You do not intend to fight?" I turn my back to him, stroking Nakita's muzzle. She stares at me, ears riveted on me.

_Get out of here._

_I'm not leaving you._

_Go out of the compound and wait in the woods. Just far enough away so they won't see you. I'll meet up with you as soon as I am done here. _Nakita suddenly rears her head, snorting in anger and slamming her front hooves into the ground on either side of my legs. 

_No! I refuse to leave you here! _Her anger slams my mind repeatedly, driving me to my knees as I clutch my head. Her anger amplifies the pain already in my body, residual pain from the near turning experience up on the snow pass as well as the last few days making my body rage in pain against the onslaught.

Suddenly it stops, and all I hear is Nakita's angry snorting over my head. After a moment even that subsides. I feel her soft nose brush against the back of my head.

_Samantha? Please get up. _Nakita begs. _I'm sorry. Please. Get up. _I move slowly, using her for leverage to get to my feet. I lean against her for a long moment before stepping back,

Commander Croviack watches the whole exchange silently. 

I pat her neck, trying to keep my hands from shaking as I nod toward the wall.

_Go, please. I'll be there soon. I promise._

As soon as Nakita has disappeared the jedi begin emerging from their hiding places all around me. They stay well back yet have their weapons at ready. I keep my gaze on Commander Croviack. 

"So what now?" I ask. Croviack smiles.

"We take you back. We take Nakita and Komiak back as well, and we kill the three rebels that you brought here." I stare at him, careful not to let my expression slip. _So he doesn't know who they are._

"You know I will fight you." As I say that the group circling me moves a few steps closer. 

"Then they all die." From behind him a large white form appears, and for a moment I think it is Nakita before I recognize the scales. 

The white female Talar stares back at me as she stops beside Croviack. Her unflinching gaze chills me and Croviack smiles.

"I know you two have met before. Does she remind you of someone?" I stare hard at the Talar, then my hands clench.

"You created another." Croviack nods.

"Nakita harbors the counterbalance to the light side within you. So obviously there had to be a dark. This female Talar was engineered specifically with your genetic code, to enhance your dark side's abilities." I stare at her, then glance back at Croviack, then all the Jedi around me, the despair and hopelessness in me rising. After a time I nod.

"All right. But on one condition." Croviack nods.

"All right."

"You allow me to return to my group. I report to them that there is nothing here, that it is completely abandoned. I ensure that they are off planet, then I will return here." 

"What of Nakita and the she-wolf?" 

"They remain free." I state. After a long moment Croviack nods.

"Done, but we will be coming to get you. Three days from now at sunset, at your home. Is that sufficient time?" I nod and turn to leave. The jedi part before me, giving me a wide berth. Imperial Commender Croviack follows my departure with a smile on his face. 

Luke stalks through the woods, irate at his companions. Not far he stops and backs up, pushing his back against the bark of a tree and staring straight up at the boughs. What they had said and the sound of Samantha's voice keeps ringing in his head.

I find Nakita shortly, or more like she finds me. I feel her muzzle bump my head from where I am sitting against a tree trunk, head my knees. My arms are wrapped around my legs as I rest.

_Samantha? _I lift my head to see Nakita literally standing over me.

_I'm all right, I'm just not feeling to well._

_It is the darkness within you. _She states as she kneels down beside me and helps me get up onto her back. I lean forward, against her neck as she starts off through the woods. _Sleep now, Samantha. I will get us back to the camp._

Luke hears a crashing in the woods near him, the sound of something large moving through the brush toward him and he stops, scanning the woods.

Seeing a flash of white his hand slips toward his lightsaber, but he stops when he recognizes Nakita. The horse looks straight at him, as if sensing he is there, and calls out to him.

_It is dangerous to stray far from camp this deep in enemy territory, Jedi. _She remarks. Luke is about to say something smart back at her but stops himself, his heart nearly stopping when he sees the prone form on Nakita's back.

"Samantha!" 

I wake when I hear a voice call my name and I lift my head as hands grip my arm. It takes my eyes a minute to focus and I smile slightly when I see Luke staring up at me.

'Luke." I whisper. He smiles back and nods, reaching up toward my face. 

"You are all right. I've been so worried about you." He releases me and I sit up, though to fast. The world around me spins wildly and I feel myself falling.

Luke cries out in surprise as Samantha starts to fall and he catches her before she hits the ground. Nakita simply watches, her eyes sad.

"Samantha? Nakita, what's wrong with her?" Luke asks. Nakita turns slightly toward him.

_The dark side within her is making her ill. The light, even with me, is to weak in her to protect her body from it anymore. We should get her back to camp so she can rest._

Back at camp everyone sits watching, stunned, when Luke suddenly strides into camp, Samantha in his arms, and heads without a word straight into his tent. Komiak rises and hurries after him, her concern clear on her face. 

Luke does not look up at Komiak comes in, and he does not back away as she stands over the cot.

"Samantha?" 

"Quiet." Luke says, his voice somewhat harsh. Komiak starts, staring down at Luke. "She's resting." Komiak glowers darkly at him, but her anger fades as she studies the raw emotion on his face. After a moment she nods.

"Watch over her for me, Skywalker." Komiak says quietly before slipping out of the tent.

Outside the tent Han and Leia avert their eyes when Komiak starts stripping off her clothes, but when they turn back, she is gone. In the woods they hear the mournful cry of a wolf growing more distant. 


	13. Trip Home

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Twelve

Trip Home

Luke wakes when he hears the cot shift near him. He is awake in an instant, staring up at me as I rise from the cot. He is about to say something but his voice dies as he spies the lightning at my fingertips.

My vision is tinged with black, the darkness within me the only thing that keeps my body moving. I recognize others around me, dimly, as I leave the tent. 

Outside the tent something slams into me, knocking me to the ground. I feel teeth clamp down on my shoulder, the stinging pain of blood soaking into my shirt.

The pain helps me focus and I grab onto it with my mind. A heavy, furry weight drops down onto my body and the warmth permeates my body and mind, driving back the darkness.

_Samantha! Come back! Don't make me do it. Please. _Komiak yells into my mind, her teeth sinking a bit deeper. I contemplate it a moment. Simply letting go. Letting the darkness take me. Letting Komiak end the fight. It would be so simply.

Another is there, resting a gentle hand over my eyes.

Suddenly my vision turns white and I hear Luke calling to me. Ahead of me I see him clearly, and he reaches out to me.

_Come back. _

_I don't want to. I'm tired of fighting. _I state, hugging my arms around myself. _Please just let me go Luke. Please._

_I can't do that. _He replies, coming closer. _You can fight this._

_How would you know! _I yell. _You don't know the darkness within me, you don't know how seductive the dark side is, how easy it is to fall. I've been fighting for nearly my whole life. What would you know?_

_I have known the darkness. _Luke says quietly. _I have succumbed to the dark side before. I fought it. If I came back, so can you. _This stops me and I stare at him, not sensing any lies or deception in his voice. _Please, come back. _He says again, holding out his hand.

Slowly I reach out to take it. As my fingers touch his I feel as if I am falling, and my world goes dark once more.

When I open my eyes my shoulder is killing me and Luke is leaning over me, both hands cupping my face. The soft leather of his gloves are warm against my cheeks as I stare up at him. For a long moment there is nothing said, then Luke suddenly leans down and pulls me up at the same time, embracing me. His body shakes as he cradles me against him..

He does not say anything, merely holds me and rocks me slightly. Nearby Komiak joins Leia and Han, in her human form now, speaking to them in a low voice.

"Don't you ever do that again." Luke whispers in my ear. "Don't you ever give up like that again. I'm not giving up on you, so you can't either."

"Luke." He stops rocking and shifts slightly to look at me. "I can't breathe." He chuckles slightly and loosens his grip on me as Komiak appears beside up.

"I'll get her back in the tent Luke. Go help Leia and Han pack up camp." He nods, reluctantly shifting me over to Komiak before rising. I watch him as he leaves, and not once does he look back.

In the tent Komiak sits me down and immediately pulls my shirt up and over my head, examining the bite wound on my shoulder. As she touches my skin she jerks back, staring at me.

"You're really burning up." She whispers. I chuckle. 

"And I thought it was just the snow that was making me cold." Komiak gives me a look before reaching for a med pack near the foot of the bunk. I stare at it. "When did that get there?" 

"I brought it in last night, after you got here."

It does not take long for Komiak to tend my shoulder, the tent silent the entire time. After putting my shirt back on and slipping into my coat I take my cloak that I had been wearing yesterday and fold it, draping it over my arm. Komiak watches me, following me from the tent.

It does not take long for the tent to be broken down and put away. I watch from where I stand with Nakita, leaning against her. I can feel the sweat running down my neck as I shiver, huddling down further into my coat. 

_We will get you home soon. _Nakita sends reassuringly. I simply pat her neck.

"Samantha?" I turn as Han approaches. "How you holding up kid?" I smile slightly.

"Just dying to get home." I comment. Han doesn't crack a smile at my attempted joke. Instead he reaches out and lays a hand flat on my forehead. I don't try to move away as he rests his other hand at the base of my neck.

"You're running a pretty high fever." I nod as Han backs away step. "We're ready to leave. Let's get you up onto Nakita." I turn, swaying slightly and Han catches me. I try to draw away but he stops me. "Komiak?" 

She trots over, in wolf form, glancing at me before turning to Han.

"Luke is going to ride with Leia. Hold her up until I can get up." Komiak nods, sidling up to me as Han boosts himself up into the saddle. He helps me up into the saddle in front of him and sits me before him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Han, you don't have to ride with me." I say quietly. Han merely takes up the reins.

"You can't ride alone and you need someone you can touch. Luke's fine riding with Leia." something brushes my leg and I look down. Komiak is beside us again, a blanket atop her head. I laugh and bend down, pulling the blanket off her head and she shakes herself, shooting a glare back toward where Leia and Luke are before trotting off toward the woods, letting off a sharp bark. 

Han waits until I have the blanket draped over myself before urging Nakita forward. 

"According to Komiak we're taking the shortest route home. We should be there sometime tomorrow night." Han says quietly to me as I lean back against him. "Try and get some sleep." 

"I slept all night." I argue. Han merely laughs, guiding Nakita through the white forest. 

Despite my arguments Nakita's smooth movements and the quiet around us lulls me back to sleep.

When I wake next we are already in the forests of the foothills. 

"Well hi. Sleep well?" Han asks. I nod, glancing around us. The forest around us is deathly quiet, no birds or small animal sounds. I reach out to touch Nakita's mind and she responds instantly.

_Nakita, what's going on?_

_The white Talar has been trailing us ever since we left. _I sigh.

_I knew they would. _"Han, could we stop for a bit? I'm starving and I need to stretch my legs a bit." He laughs even as he pulls on Nakita's reins slightly.

"What ever happened to those jedi muscle relaxation techniques?" I don't answer, sliding down off Nakita. I have to hold onto her saddle for a moment before I can trust my legs.

"What's going on?" Luke asks as he reins in his mount. Han answers for me as I stretch my legs out, wiggling my toes inside my boots.

"She's hungry and she wants to stretch her legs." Han asks, shrugging as he slides of Nakita's back. Luke helps Leia dismount, but I can feel his eyes are on me. I ignore him, instead reaching out to the woods around. Weakened as I am, my reach is not far, but I easily pick up the presence of the white Talar moving in. 

Near me Nakita gets skittish, dancing. Komiak glances at her and I can tell they are speaking, then suddenly Komiak's mane spikes and she growls deep in her throat. The pack is instantly on alert, then Komiak jumps as I lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Komiak. She's hear to talk with me. That's all." Komiak calms slightly but her hackles are still raised as Han turns to me.

"Who?" I hear Luke cry out in alarm, a lightsaber blazing to life behind me as Han curses, drawing his blaster. I turn, knocking the blaster from Han's hand.

"Stand down now!" I yell, using the force to amplify my voice. The wolves whine, a few covering their ears and even Luke flinches. Luke's lightsaber dies and they all stare at me. "She is here for me." I say, somewhat more reserved. "You ALL will remain here." I say, stressing the all as I glance at Komiak. "I will be right back."

"Samantha wait!" A hand suddenly grabs mine and I turn to find Leia griping my wrist. "It's dangerous." I simply stare at her a moment, then smile slightly.

"I'll be fine. Get yourself something to eat. I want to be home as soon as possible." _So I can get you and the others safely off planet. _I finish in my mind as I turn away. Leia lets my arm slip from her grasps and watches, unmoving, as I follow the white Talar. 

Not far off I stop and she does as well, turning to me.

"Why are you here?" I ask aloud. She merely stares at me so I sigh. _Why are you here?_

_I was sent to ensure you return home safely._

_To keep tabs on me. _The female chuckles.

_Yes. And to keep you alive. _I frown at her as she comes forward. I hold my ground as she leans her head down. It takes all my will not to strike her as her forehead brushes my chest near my shoulder. 

Suddenly the residual ache and the bone deep cold within me abides, dimming until it is completely gone. She backs away, and I swear her eyes are smiling.

_I have most of the same abilities as Nakita. I can heal you, just as she and the she-wolf does._

_But you are of the dark side. _I state. She nods.

_Nakita and Komiak are not enough now. You need me in order to survive. _I stare hard at her, then it clicks.

_That's why we escaped from the base so easily. That's why they never came after us. _

_The loss of the she-wolf was nothing. The loss of Nakita not much more. But you are vital. _The female sends. _Croviack knew they could not properly instruct you on the light side of the force with a ll the dark jedi around so they simply let you go. They knew the dark side would eventually win, and that was why I was made. _She pauses, lowering her head to my level. _I have been waiting for you. _

I stare at her a long moment, all those close brushes with the imperials over the last several years flashing through my mind. 

After a long moment I reach out to her. She holds her ground as my hand finds her muzzle. 

I reach deep within her mind, letting the darkness inside me roam free. It does not lash out angrily, but flows much like the light side used to within me. She simply stares at me as I delve deeper and deeper into her mind. Finding what I seek I link my mind to hers, building the connection through the force. 

Done, I let her go.

_Take that as my oath of faith to this agreement. _I send. _Please, retreat for now. My comrades will make it difficult if you should stick around. _

_I live to follow you. _I start at her statement and she almost smiles. _I am under orders from Croviack that as soon as you were to bridge that gap between us, I am yours to command, as well as all the Talar at the base. _I nod, turning back toward camp.

_Fine, now get out of here. I will meet you and the other Talar at my home at sunset tonight. _

When I return to camp Luke and Komiak corner me. Luke and Komiak immediately start interrogating me and I back up against a tree. My legs tremble as my mind keeps going over what the female had told me, and their voices fade as I clutch at the tree for support. The ache that had disappeared when the female had touched me starts to return, the disorientation and weakness sweeping in on me. 

I hear Komiak's harsh tone suddenly cease, then startled cries as my legs give out. Someone catches me, lowering me to the ground. Looking up I see Luke standing over me. 

"Samantha, are you all right? Did she hurt you?" He demands. I can feel the anger rising in him but I reach up, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired." He stares at me, seemingly shocked by my simple answer, then helps me to my feet. "Everyone saddle up. The sooner we get home, the better." I call out. Something tickles the back of my mind and I turn to see the white Talar standing near Nakita. The mare is surprisingly calm despite having the immense Talar so near to her. They are staring straight at each other, as if having a staring contest. After a few tense moments both nod .

Seeing me looking at them the Talar bows her head and departs soundlessly, Nakita ambling over to me. She does not speak nor meet my gaze as I talk to her, patting her neck. She only responds to Han's voice as he mounts up, bringing her head up and tossing her mane, eager to leave.


	14. The Way it Should be

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Thirteen

The Way It Should Be

Komiak suddenly romps forward, tongue lolling out as she and the pack race ahead. Even Nakita picks up her pace and behind me Han frowns.

"What's gotten into them?" I chuckle as I watch the wolves weave in and out of the trees.

"We're home." Even as I speak the house appears ahead of us in the trees.

We tie the horses to the front porch railing and being unloading the supplies. As Han, Leia, and Luke take them inside the house Komiak and I lead the horses to the barn.

I have to duck out of Nakita's stall hurriedly, laughing as hay sprays up into the air as the mare rolls in the hay. The other horses are a bit more subdued but obviously happy to be back home. I turn to leave the barn and Komiak stops me.

"Nakita told me, Samantha." I stop and turn slowly. Komiak stares at me, no anger or sadness on her face. She keeps her face carefully blank, waiting.

"Told you what?" I ask, grinning. Komiak glowers then and I sigh. "Yes, I kind of thought she would."

"How could you even consider this!" Komiak suddenly yells. I don't flinch at her high pitched voice though the throbbing in my head worsens.

"They let us escape." This stops her.

"What?"

"Us escaping? It was all part of their plan. They knew if I developed more though the light side of the force, it would make me stronger then I was before. So they let us escape, the three of us. They've known where we are the whole time. They were just waiting for me."

"How do you know this?"

"I spoke with Commander Croviack at the base as well as that white female Talar. That female was actually created to be Nakita's replacement." Komiak simply stares at me a long moment, then her eyes darken in rage. She lets out a scream and punches the nearest wall support, causing the entire wall to shake.

"Damn them!! This has all been a sick joke to them!" She yells, her fists pounding the wood over and over again. I wait, silent, until her rage subsides. She stands absolutely still, her chest heaving as she looks at me. "There's got to be something we can do." I nod.

"There is, and I'm going to do it." She stares at me a long moment.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" I shake my head.

"You scatter the pack, just for a while. You and Nakita leave the planet with Han, Luke and Leia. I will return to the base with Croviack and the female. Their base has to be underground. I never say any hint of activity aboveground while I was at the base. I will let myself turn and do everything I can to destroy that base. Give me six months, then come back. If I somehow fail, contact Luke and the others and tell them. The Republic can handle it from there."

"There has to be another way." I shake my head and turn, heading for the barn door.

"No, there isn't. Croviack and the female will be here tonight. We have to get them to leave before then."

As we enter the house Han, Leia, and Luke all look up from where they are scattered around the living area.

"We just contacted Mon Mothma and reported in. She wants us back soon. Apparently there is some trouble with some delegates from Yavin 4 making a ruckus about the jedi base there."

"You should leave planet in the morning. It will be easier to slip out undetected that way. You should all take the horses and head into town tonight so you can make it in time." Komiak says, glancing at the windows. "I will guide you there." Luke frowns, turning to me.

"Samantha?" I smile slightly.

"You guys would have to leave at some point. Now would be best. Komiak can take you. I need to rest up after this trip." I glance out the windows as well. "You might want to hurry, to make time before the sunsets." Luke is about to say something but I turn, heading up the stairs to my room.

Upstairs I immediately strip down, heading for the bathroom. After changing into some loose fitting clothing I pause in the bathroom doorway.

Luke is sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped and head down. He doesn't look up as I walk softly toward him.

"Luke?"

"Leia, Han, and Komiak are loading the packs." He says quietly. I stay back, clasping my hands behind my back. "We will leave once they are done." His head rises slowly, turning to look at me. The sadness in his eyes strikes me.

"Luke..."

"I'll never see you again, will I?" He asks quietly. I shake my head, moving forward as Luke extends his hand to me. I ignore his hand, instead moving to stand before him. He looks up at me as I rest my hands on his shoulders.

"It's better this way Luke." I whisper. He shakes his head, suddenly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him. He rests his head against my middle, clinging to me like a small child to it's mother.

"How can I let you stay here and die alone?" He asks quietly. "Come back with me. The medical units on the capitol. We could find a way..."

"Luke, listen to me." He stops and I drop down to my knees before him. "Ever since I was taken, my life has been nothing but a series of medical experiments. I am what I am today because of it. I have finally become able to break free of that. I would rather die as I am now then extend my life by returning to the life of experimentation."

"I don't want to walk away from you." He whispers.

"It's all you can do." I reply.

We stare at each other a long moment, then suddenly Luke's hands slide up my arms and neck to thread into my hair. His gloves are soft against my scalp and I can't help but close my eyes. I feel him draw closer to me and I open my eyes as his lips brush mine.

An image flashes through my mind, the white Talar standing patiently in the woods not far away. I draw away from Luke slowly, reluctantly, as the task ahead of me surfaces in my mind. I release him, pulling myself from his grasp and I close my self down inside. I turn my back to him as the walls around my heart slam into place like the shutting of a prison door.

"Goodbye Luke." I say quietly.

Behind me I hear him rise and I close my eyes, praying that he won't touch me, knowing above all else that one simple touch would be my undoing.

I hear him pause behind me, but after a moment his footfalls continue on, followed by the quiet shutting of the door.

Only then do I let the first tears fall.

As the sun sets I slide on my cloak, pausing to close the door quietly behind me. It closes with a resounding click and I hesitate, the sound only making my heart sink lower. Luke and the other had gone not long ago, even now I can sense them in the woods not far from here.

Looking up I see the female standing near the tree line, Croviack near her. They both watch me, waiting, and I understand. They want me to make the first move.

Resolved, I step off the porch.

_Komiak has been silent the entire time since we left. _Luke thinks to himself, studying Nakita's bobbing head before him. _Nakita, what's going on? _

The mare pauses in mid step and glances back at him.

_Nothing is wrong, Jedi. It is as it should be. _Luke stares at her, baffled.

_What are you talking about? Are you talking about us leaving or Samantha? _At the sound of her name the mare stops dead in her tracks. The other two horses behind her stop as well and Luke shushes Han and Leia's questions. _What's going on Nakita? You know something. _

_It is her time. _Nakita whispers. Luke's spine goes ridged.

_What? _

_It is her time to go. _Nakita replies. Luke turns in his saddle, casting his senses back toward the house. After a long moment he picks up Samantha's presence, but the twin orbs of the dark side of the force draw his attention. After a second it dawns on him what is happening and he curses, leaping down from Nakita's back.

"Samantha NO!" He yells, running as fast as he can back through the woods.

"I am here, as promised." I say, stopping just shy of them. Croviack nods as the female steps forward, head high.

_I shall carry you back to base._

I nod, about ready to mount when a yell cuts through the air.

"Samantha don't!" I stop, eyes wide. I hear Croviack turn and curse and I keep my back to him as I hear Luke call my name again. "Samantha!" I glance up at the white female and she nods. Suddenly the darkness within me expands, overtaking me and I let myself go.

"Stay back!" I yell, my voice amplified by the force. Behind me Luke skids to a halt, lightsaber in hand. I turn and nearly lose control of the dark side of the force in me. Luke stands before me, lightsaber blazing, the pain in his eyes clear to all. I stalk forward a short ways, standing just behind Croviack. "Leave Luke." I say quietly, my hands trembling as the lighting around them builds.

"Saman..."

"I'll kill you Luke. You know I can." I say, cutting him off. Before me I see Croviack's hand slip down toward his blaster.

Suddenly the rest of the group appears in the trees behind Luke and Croviack curses.

"Damn you Skywalkers!" He suddenly curses. Luke doesn't look back, simply watching me. I glare back at him, but the light side of the force within me fights back the darkness. Suddenly he looks away.

"We're taking Samantha with us."

"No." I state before Croviack can say anything. "I told you Luke, this is the way it will be. Now leave."

"I'm not going to let you just give yourself to them." He argues. I lift one hand, Luke not even flinching as the lighting strikes the ground near his feet.

"Leave." I growl. Beside me Croviack smiles.

"I believe she wants to come with us. Leave now, Skywalker, before I change my mind and break our deal." Luke frowns.

"Deal?"

"She knew that the base was there. She just said there wasn't and led you guys back so you all could get off planet safely. In return for letting you go, we get her back." Through the force I feel Luke's anger practically explode and Croviack grips his blaster.

"I won't let you." Luke states flatly. Croviack smiles slightly and suddenly the blaster is up in the air, aimed right for Luke. He has no time to react as Croviack's finger twitches.

I leap forward, slamming into Luke hard as the blaster fires. I hit him hard enough that both of us go skidding back a few feet.

Luke stares up at me from where he lies on the ground. I am lying atop him, slightly to one side.

"Samantha?" I smile a little, fighting to stay conscious. The wound in my back screams and my vision blurs.

"Get out of here Luke." I whisper to him. "It's over for me. Please, go." I manage before sliding to the side and onto the ground. Luke leans over me, and I feel his hand touch my wound briefly. "Go." I whisper to him. He stares down at me a long moment, the indecision in his eyes evident before he bows his head, nodding.

He rises and Croviack simply holsters his blaster as Luke flicks off his lightsaber, turning away and walking quietly into the woods.

Croviack kneels down beside me, brushing hair from my face. I stare up at him, finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

"Are they gone?" I whisper. Croviack nods as the female Talar stands over us both.

"They're gone."

_Let me heal you. _The female sends. I stare up at her and she smiles. _The she-wolf is threatening to skin me alive and feed me to her wolves if I do not. I like my hide where it is._

_Just keep me alive long enough to get back to base. _I murmur to her. _I'll take care of it from there._

_I just now realized that the heading on the chapters is different from the story title. please forgive me for that. i'm a full time college student and some things slip past me every now and then._

_hope you enjoy so far! One more chapter to go!_


	15. Epilogue

**Imperial Memories and Forgotten Dreams**

_I do not own anything Star Wars. Han, Leia, and Luke are all borrowed characters, obviously, with Samantha Heart and Komiak being my own creation._

_I wrote this a LONG time ago so please be patient as I "update" it...lol. Enjoy!_

Chapter Fourteen

Epilogue

The landing dock is silent except for the mechanical whirling of the gang plank being lowered. Leia and Han stand silent, Komiak a few steps behind them.

"Won't you at least reconsider?" Leia asks quietly. Komiak shakes her head.

"I can't. My pack needs me, now more than ever." She suddenly grins slightly. "Besides, you need a rebel spy here on planet. Why not me?" They go quiet a moment then suddenly Han shoves his hands into his pockets.

"See you around kid." He says rather gruffly before disappearing into the small ship. Leia smiles slightly, turning back to Komiak.

"He's not good with goodbyes." Komiak chuckles and embraces Leia briefly.

"Neither am I." When they separate both women look toward the doors.

The large double bay doors are open, facing an expanse of lush green forests and the town a short distance away. Luke stands just inside the doors, his cloak shielding him from their view.

Leia pats Komiak's shoulder and turns, following Han into the ship as Komiak approaches Luke.

He doesn't react to her presence at first, but after a few quiet moments he speaks. His voice is quiet, distant.

"There's got to have been something I could have done. I keep going over it all in my mind, over and over again, but..."

"She would have wanted it this way Luke." Komiak says quietly. "I know, in her heart, she was glad you were here, in the end." Luke looks her way as Komiak stares out over the forest. "She wasn't that afraid of dying, but dying without knowing love, that was what she was really afraid of." Komiak glances at him and smiles. "I know that sounds crazy, but she wanted to experience life to the fullest before she passed. You helped her achieve that." Komiak turns to him, laying a hand on his arm. "For that, I am eternally grateful to you, Skywalker."

He stares down at her hand a moment then suddenly steps forward, sweeping Komiak up into a hug. She chuckles slightly and hugs him fiercely. Beneath his cloak Komiak can feel him shaking.

"What do we do from here?" He whispers in her ear. Komiak smiles.

"I will return to Nakita and the pack. I am the acting Republic agent here now. You will turn around and board the ship, and go on with life." She says quietly. She draws away, mussing his hair slightly after pushing his cloak back. "It's what she would want." After a second Luke smiles a small smile before nodding his head once to her and turning away, straightening his hair a bit as he disappears up the gangplank.

* * *

Well, that's the end! please let me know what you think!


End file.
